


临时急救方案

by OceanPure



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, The love story after the movie, Top Clark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanPure/pseuds/OceanPure
Summary: 在正义联盟创建之前，总是有一段漫长的准备时光.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇人物性格设定等基于BVS电影背景，在电影里未登场人物的性格和设定则会基于‘JLA’背景
> 
> 我并不拥有这些角色。
> 
> 个人主页：http://oceanpure.lofter.com

 

 

**Six Months   半年之后**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

    “你在洗碗。”

    “你听起来很惊讶，”布鲁斯把手上刚刚洗好还滴答着水的盘子放到左侧的架子上，他对着屏幕中的戴安娜说，“我很好奇，你以为我会做什么。”

    戴安娜在屏幕的那边戴着个大大的黑色墨镜，她正坐在躺椅上，背景是金色的沙滩和蓝绿色的海洋，她在背景音里一片喧闹声中提高了音量：“你是说除了打架之外吗？”

    “…真好笑，”布鲁斯露出一个僵硬笑容，这引得屏幕那边的戴安娜笑起来，整个画面都在晃动，他等戴安娜笑完之后继续说，“你假期怎么样？”

     戴安娜在躺椅上翻了个身，把手机放正，举起了手上的马丁尼对着摄像头微微倾斜，看起来就像在碰杯一样，她说：“非常好，你呢？依旧在收拾残局？”

     “韦恩公司的老板不中用也是会做一些慈善事业的，”布鲁斯说，“我正在搜集他们的信息，你负责的人呢？”

    戴安娜发出惋惜的声音，她把墨镜推到额头上，晃了晃手里盛着冰块的酒杯，她说：“谁要是在你手下工作，谁就会被压榨的毫无生气，布鲁斯，我在度假，”她挑起一边眉毛，扬起嘴角微笑，“你能理解这每个字的含义吧？”

    若是放在半年前，布鲁斯也许看到这一幕还会想想这种不经意之间流露出来的魅力能够俘虏每一位男性，但是他现在正忙于对付手里的盘子和碗筷，根本没空欣赏，他把刚才装着苹果派的盘子先泡上水，然后他才继续和戴安娜聊天：“你要是在谁手底下做事，那个人可真不幸，因为不能对这样一位美人说不。”

    戴安娜说：“所幸我既不为别人做事你也不用雇佣我。”

    “虽然没什么必要，但是我还是要说明一下，”布鲁斯说，“韦恩公司的员工福利很好。”

    “我敢保证潘尼沃斯先生不同意你的话。”

    “我相信你是在上次的对话的时候把我的管家给收买的，”布鲁斯说，“他一直都在说你有多好。”

    “这是事实，你必须承认。”

    “收拢他们并不是件容易的事情，”布鲁斯把话题转移到重点上，“我一直在收集分析他们所有人的资料，在某些特定的时期去说服他们的可能性会更大，等我完成以后，我会把代号为海王和代号为绿灯侠的资料发给你。”

    “我不认为就这么一个邀请他们就会答应，布鲁斯，”戴安娜说，“我们的时间很充裕，多给他们一些时间，多给这个世界一些时间。”

    “我们的时间不多，”布鲁斯的语气变得严肃，他锁紧眉头说，“卢瑟比我们先很多步得到了这些人的资料，他知道我的身份，他也知道你的，他知道很多超能力者的秘密，这代表着某些可能性他会把它们分享给某些不该知道这些的人。”

    “你是说那些嚷着要毁灭世界或者炸建筑的人吗？”戴安娜讽刺着，但是她并不否认这样的可能性，“但是卢瑟也并没有完全了解他们的一切。”

    “这并不意味着我们可以浪费这样的先机。”布鲁斯反驳。

    “我有空会去拜访拜访的，但是先说好，”戴安娜把墨镜戴回原位，“我不会强迫他们的意愿。”

    布鲁斯点点头：“我知道。”

    他把目光从屏幕上转到水池里，那里泡沫泛滥，也许刚刚泡着的盘子上的面包残渣已经软化了，布鲁斯想，他刚要伸出手去够那个盘子的时候，他原本以为要结束视频通话的戴安娜说话了，她的声音这次放的很低，语气就像说今天的天气非常好般随意：“你还没放弃。”

 

    布鲁斯的动作停顿了一下，他没否认但也没承认。

 

    他一直都还在寻找超人，克拉克 肯特是否还有生还的可能性。他并不是像那些超人的狂热崇拜者，空有幻想来的一个想法。他收集了很多的证据，他曾经分析了超人曾经拖着那致命的炸弹和毁灭日到外太空的过程，超人本来应该就死了，但是他没有，但造成这样的结果的原因有很多种，他没有更加详细的数据，当事人也都不在了，他只能靠自己的推测。

    而更加让他一直怀着这样听起来疯狂的想法的，是那个像梦一样的场景，那是他们站在一起战斗之前，有个人穿过像虫洞一样的光圈，告诉他他关于超人的想法是对的。布鲁斯反反复复的思索了很久，他怀疑那是能够穿梭时光的人，而那个人，他近来回忆着，像极了那个代号为闪电侠的男孩。

    先不论未来发生了什么，他首先知道的是，超人还活着，所以才会存在闪电侠的人告诉他关于超人的看法是对的。

 

    戴安娜从这个反应就已经知道答案是肯定的，她没有叹气，也没有显得很高兴，她等了一会才开口说：“你始终没有告诉我原因，我也选择相信你，你做事总有自己的理由，但是…”

    戴安娜说：“你需要给自己放个假了，大老板。”

 

 

 

    “我要同意戴安娜说的这句话，”另一个声音从布鲁斯背后传过来，布鲁斯调整了一下自己的表情，转过身，“布鲁斯，你确实需要休息，你看看你脸上挂的黑眼圈。”

    说话的人是肯特夫人，布鲁斯对她微微点头。肯特夫人今天穿着一身简朴的麻布米色的衣服，她走到布鲁斯身旁，布鲁斯往左边挪了挪，腾出个位置给肯特夫人。

    “晚上好，肯特夫人。”

    “哦，请叫我玛莎…”玛莎装作不高兴的皱起眉头，但是很快她就笑了，额头上和眼角上的皱纹因此都舒张开，“我纠正了布鲁斯至少三个月，现在又要来一遍吗？”

    “好，”戴安娜微笑着，她立刻就修改了自己的用语，“玛莎，我现在就不打扰你们了，我先去晒太阳了。”

    “希望你玩的愉快。”

    “谢谢。”

    视频通话被戴安娜利落的切断了。

 

 

 

    气氛并没有因为戴安娜的离去而冷却，玛莎先开的口说话。

    “今天的饭菜还对你胃口吗，布鲁斯？”她问，她拿起水池里搁置的盘子，熟练地清洗起来。

    布鲁斯自觉地把战场让给对方，他只帮着递盘子，他知道也许自己有很多擅长的方面，但是绝没有家务这一项，他回答这个养育光明之子的母亲：“非常美味，我很感谢。”

    “你让我想起克拉克，”玛莎说，这让布鲁斯愣了一愣，“他在学这些家务的时候也是笨手笨脚的，我当时也是挺着急的。”

    布鲁斯在原地斟酌着不知道该接什么话，他们从不在玛莎面前提起克拉克，或者是超人，生怕触痛玛莎。

    “哦瞧你，我的孩子，别这样一副表情，”玛莎说话的时候抬起头带着笑看了一眼布鲁斯，“和克拉克一起拥有的回忆是我最幸运的事情之一了。”

    布鲁斯觉得玛莎和阿福都有一种常人没有的超能力，他时刻都注意保持自己脸上的神态，然而他们总是能忽视他精心戴上的伪装，戳穿谎言。他明明刚才脸上是最正常的表情。

    “因为他控制不好手上的力量啊，”玛莎接着说道，“那一段时间盘子都碎了不少。”她说着就不禁微笑起来，仿佛手上拿着的是那个时候从克拉克的魔爪下幸免下来的为数不多的盘子。

    “您通过让他洗盘子来控制力量？”

    “当然啦，虽然我那个时候最开始是想着让他别偷懒，帮点忙，”玛莎说，“就像我之前跟你说的那样，如果他情绪不稳，捏坏东西也是很常见的事情，这让我也苦恼了很久，小男孩嘛，火气大很正常。”

    布鲁斯听到这，想起了四个月前玛莎就开始跟他时不时的讲克拉克，超人的过去，他这持续隔几周就来看望玛莎的半年来，他已经听完了克拉克的整个高中黑历史，他想，如果他把这些内容写下来，然后给超人看，会不会被他的热视线追杀，毕竟如果阿福要是对超人讲自己的过去的糗事，他也估计是相同的反应。

    “我本来一直以为，现在的年轻人根本不懂礼貌，或者说太张扬，可是看到你和戴安娜，也许我只是井底之蛙，我发现你们礼貌的过头了，”玛莎带着开玩笑的语气打趣道，“或许是时间没到，还没能遇到对的人。”

    布鲁斯递给玛莎最后一个盘子：“这挺正常的。”那些成长的过程总免不了遇到或糟糕的或好的人。

    玛莎笑了，她笑出声，连肩膀都在抖动：“傻孩子，我是说，”她看着布鲁斯，眼里映照着天花板上吊着的暖色的灯光，“我很高兴克拉克能有你这样一个他能完全信任的朋友。”

    布鲁斯哽住了，他已经太多年没有听过这样的话，没有处在这样一个安宁的环境中，享受这样一顿家常的晚餐。玛莎时常让他想起自己的母亲，虽然他关于自己母亲玛莎的记忆已经模糊不清，但是始终能够通过想象构造出一个假想的世界，而克拉克的母亲的出现让这个世界逐渐清晰起来。

    他无法承受玛莎的目光，他转移开视线，听着水流的哗哗声。布鲁斯调整着自己的情绪，他其实是个多么糟糕的人，尤其是在和玛莎的交谈之中对她和克拉克了解的更多的时候，他更是这么觉得，没有人会像表面上看上去一样。有的时候他会带有后怕地庆幸自己没有朝那人胸口掷下那最后的长矛。

    虽然最后还是那根长矛致超人于死地。

    他最后开口：“我很幸运，能让你的儿子在那样一场…大战之后，他还能把他的背后交给我。”

    信任，这是多么罕见的一个东西。

    玛莎关掉水，她擦干净自己的手，转过身来认真的看着布鲁斯，她说：“或许可以说，你们能在对方生命中出现，对于双方来说都是一件很幸运的事吧。”

    除了抿紧嘴巴，布鲁斯不知道该做出任何其他的反应。

    “再说了，”玛莎毫不在意布鲁斯的反应，在她的眼里，布鲁斯就和克拉克一样，是个没长大的男孩罢了，“男孩子有时打架之后感情更深呢。”

    布鲁斯笑着摇摇头，他刚准备开口，却停了下来。

    “怎么了？”玛莎注意到布鲁斯的动作。

    布鲁斯解释道：“没什么，公司亡命连环电话啊…”他无奈的摇摇头，示意自己需要出去接个电话，“我先出去一下。”

    玛莎点点头，她对着布鲁斯开门离开的身影喊着：“别迷路了！”显然她很喜欢开玩笑。

 

 

 

 

    布鲁斯带上门，站在门口抬头看着这平凡的房子，从窗户投射出暖暖的光，甚至能照亮一些房子周围的金色的麦子。

    他只是站在原地感叹了一会，随即想起自己出来到底是要干些什么的。

    布鲁斯扯下自己的领带，攥在手里。他已经感觉到这个房子周围有人在监视他们很久了，他感觉不到威胁，但是却很不舒服。

    他希望自己多疑了。

    

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Now Come With Me   现在和我一起走吧**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    若是问遍高谭市那些被蝙蝠侠亲手送进监狱的各大罪犯，他们会告诉你蝙蝠侠不是人类，他是恶魔，身披黑色的地狱火焰，嘴里长着散发着寒气的尖牙，眼睛是没有任何色彩的惨白色。若是继续问到那些帮派的头目，或者犯罪的头头，他们会告诉你，蝙蝠侠在攻击时候的速度，就连你想看清都不容易，而要是和蝙蝠侠碰上，幸运的时候流血，不幸的时候，也不知道要骨折几次。也许有夸张，但绝对属实。

    每个高谭人都谨遵‘蝙蝠侠手册’，没有人愿意碰见蝙蝠侠，也没有人会蠢到找上蝙蝠侠，除了那个彻彻底底的，在大家眼里是个疯子的小丑。

    所以当那个不知天高地厚的偷窥者将一只手放到他肩上的时候，布鲁斯第一反应就是绷紧了全身，他立刻抓住了自己肩膀上的手腕，狠狠地朝身子转动的反方向扭动，那人也不吭声，也没有反抗。布鲁斯用膝盖顶住对方的背后的脊椎，反扭着他的手臂，狠狠地朝地上砸去。

    他没能听到骨头碎裂的声音。

    布鲁斯早就熟悉了黑暗，黑暗是他最好的保护，他的身上并没有恶魔的装束，但是他已经成为了蛰伏在暗处的利刃。那传说中不能招惹的魔鬼从地下悄无声息的冒出头来，沙哑的声音伴随着施压在偷袭者背上力度的增大。

    魔鬼凑近偷袭者的耳边，张开嘴巴，喷洒着寒气：“谁派你来的？”

    偷袭者脸朝地面闷声闷气的嘟囔着，布鲁斯以为对方吃了一嘴的泥土所以才说话不清不楚，于是他继续用膝盖顶着对方的背后，牵制住对方的行动，他把之前缠在自己手上的领带取下来，迅速的套在对方的脖子上，迫使对方仰起脖子。

    这过程对方一直没有停止说话，布鲁斯也听不出来对方到底在说些什么，他不禁有些担心是不是太过激了，毕竟这个小镇的生活非常简单快乐，所有人都非常朴实，再怎么坏也不会到犯罪的程度，也许是他太神经质。

 

 

 

    他放松了力道。

 

 

    对方则就在这个时刻突然发力，布鲁斯本来是有准备的，但是没想到这个偷袭者的力量比他想象中大了许多，他竟没能阻止对方的挣脱。布鲁斯做好了被狠狠地打上一拳，甚至是断骨头的准备，但是偷袭者仅仅只是将他们的位置翻转了个。

    布鲁斯没松开他的领带，所以那人造的布料牵制住偷袭者的脖颈，限制了他们之间的距离，偷袭者的脸只离他的鼻尖不过五厘米的距离，他都能感受到对方呼出的热气喷撒在他的脸上，他紧紧攥着布鲁斯的肩膀，力道大的仿佛要捏碎他的骨头。

    他们以一种非常滑稽的姿态在黑暗里互相瞪着。

    偷袭者突然开口，他模糊不清的喃昵着，说着布鲁斯听不懂的语言。布鲁斯虽没有掌握这个世界所有的语言，但是他也能分辨绝大多数的语言，可他说不清这个话语的根系究竟来自于哪里。

    他们就这样僵直着，身下的泥土非常的柔软，更何况还有小麦在底下垫着，布鲁斯感觉不到疼痛。

    他在心里快速的判断着：身体很强壮，很有力量，从声音来看应该是个年轻小伙子，这么久都没有发动攻击，也许没有恶意，也许是喝醉了，但是没有酒味，很有可能是嗑药了。

    布鲁斯试着推动身上的人，但是对方丝毫不动，他变得没有耐心，甚至有些恼怒。

 

 

 

 

    这个时候这个嗑药的人突然张口冒出了人类的语言。

    “布鲁斯。”他叫出了身下人的名字。

    那是纯正的英文发音，每一个音节都清清楚楚，布鲁斯停下了动作，他在之前听过有个人曾经用着这样的语调喊他的名字。

    他记得那个时候高谭下着罕见的大雨，他穿着专门为超人打造的装甲，在电闪雷鸣之中，他看见神之子脚踩着水泥地，红色的披风由于浸满了雨水而无法像平常一样威风的飘在身后，超人顶着这样狼狈的形象叫出了他藏在重重隐藏之下的真实的名字。他不记得那个时候对方的表情了，唯独这恳求的语调有的时候会随着噩梦一直回响在他耳边。

    布鲁斯张了几次嘴巴，才最终能把那个已经埋葬在离这不远处的泥土之下的名字从束缚之中解放：“...克拉克？”

    

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

    “克拉克，看着我，这是几？”

    “...唔…”那个偷袭者在手机灯光的照射下不适的眯起了眼睛，他先是嘟囔了几句非人类语言，然后又使劲摇摇头，才含糊不清的开口：“五。”

    布鲁斯暂时松了口气，他放松紧绷着的身体。克拉克在麦子上坐着，他穿着他那身下葬的时候的衣服，身上满是泥土。

    “克拉克？克拉克！清醒一点！”布鲁斯看着对方摇摇欲坠恨不得下一秒就倒下去的样子赶紧蹲下去，托起克拉克的下巴，拍拍他的脸，“克拉克！”

    克拉克的回应并不积极，布鲁斯皱起眉头，他腾出一只手去拿放在地上的手机，用手电筒对着克拉克的脸照着，他注意到对方还是对强光有所反应。这也许算是好事，布鲁斯想，他一只手举着手机，一手帮克拉克擦掉脸上的泥土。现在还不能把这个诈尸的人给拖回去，这要是被玛莎看到了，指不定要出什么事，而且现在超人神智不清，就连蝙蝠侠也没有完全掌握来龙去脉。

    “克拉克，你还记得什么？”布鲁斯问。

    在这句话落地之后很久都没有回应，布鲁斯一时还以为克拉克失去了意识，而当他正准备探查的时候，克拉克睁开了眼睛。

    布鲁斯以为下一刻那炽热的红光就会溢满超人的眼睛，射穿他的脑袋。但是克拉克只是睁开了眼睛，天蓝色的眼睛在手机灯光的照射下显得更加浅，几乎近透明，布鲁斯下意识的就想收回手，可是他却无法移动，克拉克抓住了布鲁斯的手。

    没有任何地球上的东西能够在超人的身上留下痕迹，布鲁斯隐约记得他之前跟克拉克礼貌性的握过手，但是他当时根本没有注意异常-------一双正常的人类的手，尤其是像记者那个职位的，手上必定会有岁月留下的茧。可是光之子没有，即使那双手曾经折断过世界上大部分坚固的东西，能够单手举起大楼。那双手依旧是光滑的。

    “你在这里做什么？”超人问他，他既没有放开布鲁斯的手，也没有在上面施加力度，布鲁斯不知道这算不算是一种质问，也许下一秒这个超人就能捏碎他的手骨。

    “看望你的母亲，”布鲁斯言简意赅的回答，他冷下脸，将脸上之前因为真的担心克拉克而显出的焦急而隐藏起来，他就知道他们不可能真的因为一件事情就能和平相处，“你是怎么…复活的？”

    布鲁斯没想到克拉克会露出一个微笑，至少对于任何人来说，看到曾经想要杀死对方的人，都不会是个好脸色。可是布鲁斯只是注意到克拉克下一个动作是帮他拍掉手上的泥土。

    “我可能已经醒了有一周了，”克拉克说，看起来他现在完全清醒了，“先是恢复意识，但是我不能动，也听不到任何声音，也看不到任何事物，后来就逐渐都在恢复，直到今天晚上我跑了出来。”

    “你知道为什么吗？”布鲁斯问，同时把手收回来。

    “我不知道，”克拉克如实回答，“但是我曾经有过类似的经历，我是说，从濒死中又醒过来。”

    “你已经死了，或者你从来没有真正死亡过...”布鲁斯纠正，“你需要跟我回去一趟，去做一个检查，你先跟...肯特夫人见见面，好好谈谈。”

    “明明之前你叫她玛莎，”克拉克挑起眉头看向布鲁斯，接着他拒绝了布鲁斯的提议，“不，我直接跟你回去。”

    布鲁斯停顿了一下：“你并不想让玛莎知道。”他的语气里带上了疑问。

    “是的…”克拉克说，“也许你会因为这件事而偷偷高兴，现在我失去了大部分超人的能力。”

    布鲁斯一直皱着眉，他听到超人这么说以后犹豫了几秒之后才开口：“我不会偷偷高兴，”他说，伸出手，帮助克拉克站起来，“我会正大光明的，专门在你面前高兴。”

    克拉克嗤了一声，但是他还是握住了布鲁斯的手，接受了他的帮助。

    “先去把你的窝给收拾了。”布鲁斯说，他迈开脚步朝埋葬克拉克的坟墓方向走去，克拉克先是快走了几步跟上布鲁斯，然后他们并肩前行。

 

 

 

 

 

***

    

 

 

 

 

    “你看起来糟糕透了，我的孩子。”玛莎打开门的时候看到浑身脏兮兮的布鲁斯，明明一个小时之前他的形象还是个西装革履的非常整洁的人，她皱起了眉头，担忧和责备夹杂在她的眉间，她赶忙跑去拿了一块沾湿的毛巾，抬起头，轻柔而又仔细的擦着布鲁斯的脸，“天啊…发生了什么？”

    布鲁斯很久没有跟其他人有这么亲昵的举动，他有些僵硬的弯下腰，让自己的水平高度和玛莎一致，他耸了耸肩，满不在乎的说道：“其实我有个坏消息，您的麦田被个嗑药的疯子给压坏了一片，我被那家伙偷袭了，但是一切都解决了。”

    “你没事吧？有没有受伤？”玛莎惊讶的停下了手中的动作，她赶紧把布鲁斯从头看到尾，“你们打架了吗？”

    布鲁斯微笑着：“很少有人能打过我，放心吧，当然，对方也没事，现在应该已经清醒了，”他说，“无伤大雅的小插曲，但是恐怕今天没办法留宿了，我必须要先回去了，阿福看到我现在这个样子会疯的，他经常跟我说他要辞职，我有的时候会怀疑那是真的一个威胁。”

    玛莎听到这里忍不住笑了，她拍了一下布鲁斯的肩，对这样的孩子她永远也没办法真正生气：“快回去吧，天都这么晚了。”

    布鲁斯点点头，因为全身都很脏，就只有亲吻着玛莎的额头表示再见，他闻到那种平静的生活气息，无论是蝙蝠侠或者是布鲁斯 韦恩，都只准自己再多留恋一秒钟罢了。

    ”布鲁斯，“玛莎在他即将要出门的时候叫住他，玛莎爱暖暖的灯光下对他微笑着，她说，”其实放松休假的方式有很多，你可以和人多交流，不是像你平常那样在大家面前假装的那种关系，而是真正的去处在一段关系中，“玛莎眨眨眼，”去找个女朋友吧。“

    ”我...“

    ”男朋友也可以。“

    布鲁斯赶快向玛莎挥手苦笑着，关上了门。

 

 

 

 

    “你知道吗，我完全同意我母亲的话。”克拉克在布鲁斯背后说，他尽量使自己的语气中没有什么明显的情绪波动。

    布鲁斯则完全听出来超人语气里的憋笑，他干瘪瘪的反击：“你在暗示我别没事就自己胡思乱想搞阴谋论吗？”

    克拉克干笑了几声，他说：“我只是也觉得你应该好好休息，虽然我现在X视线并没有完全恢复，但是我还是能看见你身体里的细胞…”

    布鲁斯猛地停下脚步，克拉克差点撞上去，布鲁斯狠狠地转过身，他甚至用上了蝙蝠侠的音调：“如果你知道隐私这个词怎么写的话，氪星之子！”

    克拉克看着布鲁斯在黑暗中的脸，也许对方不知道，但是他能在黑暗中看清对方细微的表情变化，他看出来布鲁斯并没有真正的生气，但是他也没有继续下去，他说：“我很抱歉。”

    布鲁斯一愣，他显然没有料到会是这样的结果，他本来以为他们会大吵一架。他过了一会才开口：“一会回去的时候注意一点，别被狗仔队拍到你的脸。”说完他就继续朝前走，不过这次步速快了许多。

    克拉克并没有马上跟上去，他在黑暗里一言不发地盯着布鲁斯的背影，直到布鲁斯再次皱着眉转过身回头来瞟他，他才迈开了脚步。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**Welcome To Wayne’s Life   欢迎来到韦恩式的生活**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    “谢谢帮助我这个已经上了年纪的人，”穿着非常讲究的一位英国人说道，“而我那固执不懂事的雇主从来注意不到这一点。”这位英国人说起话来可根本没有一点上了年纪那样的虚弱，相反，他走路的姿势在常人眼里那是像军人一样挺直着个腰板，昂首挺胸，一点都不含糊。

    他身边的年轻人非常配合的笑了几声。这个年轻人看起来是个大块头，但是却有点弓着背，看上去生怕被大家看到他一样。这样原本应该看上去和超人一样身板的年轻人缩着个肩膀，慢吞吞的跟在老人的身旁，提溜着一堆袋子。他摇摇头开口：“既然给你们带来这么大的麻烦，做这些事情是我的义务。”

    “相比起布鲁斯少爷带来的其他的麻烦，肯特先生，您其实还带来了相当多的帮助。”韦恩家族的管家说着，他停下了脚步，“我们到了。”

    已经在星球日报消失了半年的肯特小记者此刻在高谭的街道上，陪着亿万富翁的贴身管家，帮忙拿着刚才一路走过来取走的定制的瓷盘还有餐布，现在他们来取走韦恩的定制西服。

    对于克拉克来说，他只在陪路易斯取走参加某个非常正式的晚会穿的晚礼服的时候才进过这样的店。他提着这一堆东西，跟着管家推门而入。

    进门克拉克闻到淡淡的蓝铃花的味道，他曾经在蝙蝠侠的身上闻到过，在他把那辆看起来就价值不菲的蝙蝠战车的车顶撕开的时候。

    “您好，潘尼沃斯先生，您今天稍微来的有些早，西服会在大约半个小时之后打理好交给您。”

    “谢谢，”阿尔弗雷德说，他往右边走了一步，让出了身后的小记者，“多亏这位小伙子的帮忙，我今天可轻松了不少，如果你不介意，我们能把这些东西暂时寄存在这里，半个小时后我们过来拿吗？”

    “当然。”

    “那么肯特先生，”阿尔弗雷德扭过头看向他，他脸上永远是非常礼貌而又让人感到舒适的微笑，“你介不介意我们一起去街对面的咖啡店去等待一会吗？”

    “麻烦您了。”克拉克说，他认识这些笑容，他知道那是一个非常完美的笑容，但也同时是客套而又疏远的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    “虽然我一直坚持自己冲泡咖啡，”阿尔弗雷德接过克拉克手中的便携式的纸咖啡杯，“但是这家店做的手工现磨咖啡在高谭这个城市里面已经算是非常不错了。”

    克拉克坐下来，他拿起咖啡尝了一口，非常非常的苦涩，但是对面的阿尔弗雷德却神态自然的喝着，仿佛在庄园里面做出克拉克 肯特人生中喝过的最惊艳的咖啡的人一点也不在乎进入自己嘴巴里的是劣质的工业产料。

    “我不常喝这些，”克拉克说，他放下手中的咖啡，“主要是之前喝进嘴巴里的那些无论是饮料或者是咖啡这样的，尝起来就是一个个分子的味道，充斥着化工厂那样的...气味。”

    “那听起来真是太糟糕了，肯特先生，”阿尔弗雷德惋惜着，“那现在呢？看起来你并不真的觉得这杯咖啡有那么难喝。”

    “多亏没恢复的超能力，”克拉克说到最后两个词的时候压低了声音，“我只是觉得这个咖啡远不及您的工艺。”

    阿尔弗雷德笑了，他摇摇头：“也许那只是因为那杯咖啡只是您喝过的第一杯咖啡。”

    “正是有了比较所以我才更清楚哪个更加优秀。”

    “那我就毫不谦虚的接受你的赞扬了，肯特先生，非常感谢。”

    克拉克拿起那杯逊色的咖啡，一边喝着一边看着店里的电视。下个新闻他看见了布鲁斯 韦恩的负面消息，他看见这位白天是花花公子和亿万富翁的人闹出了新的绯闻，或者说根本算不上绯闻，百分之九十都是真的。他以前有个同事，也在星球日报，很长一段时间都在负责这样的花边新闻的板块，他就从来没听说过他闲着，就和主任佩里源源不断不满意的训话一样，韦恩一直都是他们的热门话题。

    “其实我很早之前就想说，”克拉克把目光从电视屏幕转移回来，他看着阿尔弗雷德，“在...我们打起来的时候，X射线无法避免，对此我感到很抱歉，”他先承认自己偷窥别人隐私的错误，“但是布鲁斯在那个时候我就看见他身体里的细胞在衰退，不是正常的那种速度，而且恢复起来很慢。”

    阿尔弗雷德视线停留在他的身上，他没有说话。

    克拉克产生了自己才是那个被X视线透视的那个人的错觉，明明对方是一个人类，而且是个年岁已高的不适宜任何太过激烈的运动的管家，可是他就是有这样的直觉，他小看了很多人，蝙蝠侠拥有可以致他于死地的力量，不是他本身的力气，也不是超能力------他就只是个人类------而是他的思想与品质。

    身为超人，也是大都会普普通通的一个记者，他接着说下去：“然后前几天，我刚刚从地下爬出来遇到布鲁斯的时候，我无法控制自己的能力，我就不小心看见了布鲁斯的身体内部，这种情况还在持续恶化。”

    阿尔弗雷德看着他，时间久到克拉克开始担心自己这样的坦白是个非常糟糕的主意的时候，他听到阿尔弗雷德开口：“布鲁斯少爷非常清楚他自己的身体，他曾经在一堆忍者的集中地那里学习过很长一段时间，对自己身体的掌握是最基础的功夫，”阿尔弗雷德脸上没有惊讶，也没有忧虑，更没有愤怒，他只是平平淡淡的举起那个咖啡杯又喝了一口，“我从来都尊重他的选择，即使在我眼里看起来如此的愚蠢和不爱惜自己。”

    “即使他需要白天这样做样子然后晚上接着出去，只凭一己之力，用着行走在边缘的方法，然后得到的结果不仅是一身的伤痕和永久的一些身体伤害，还有来自所有人的不理解？”克拉克快速而又小声的质疑，“我恐怕现在也并不明白。”

    阿尔弗雷德先是叹了口气：“我一开始也不明白，现在我也不明白。”

    “可您这两个否定词的意思，不一样。”

    “…”阿尔弗雷德抬起眼，他此刻面部毫无表情，那些或是伪装或是习惯性的温和消散的无隐无踪，他说道，“是的，肯特先生。”

    克拉克深吸一口气：“是我冒犯了。”

    “不，肯特先生，能允许我问您一个问题吗？”

    “请便。”

    “之前超人的存在也遭受了巨大的质疑，这个胸前的S所能代表的意义与责任，可是最后超人依旧回来了，您知道为什么吗？”

    克拉克没有回答。

    “如果您真的明白，”阿尔弗雷德说道，“您就会明白蝙蝠侠和超人究其根本的动机，就像您并不理解为什么韦恩先生每个举动都是败家子的风气一样，人会根据自己的能力做出相应的事情，而每个人会因为其性格等种种原因而表现的方法不一样。”

    克拉克等待了一会才开口，他说：“您说的对，我并不了解布鲁斯，我甚至因为一面之词或是片面理解就做出武断的判断，”克拉克推了推他的眼睛，微微笑着，“可是我相信那个在麦田包围着的房子里，和我母亲说话的，是一个叫布鲁斯 韦恩的人...虽然洗碗的技术真的不怎么样。”他补充着。

    “哦，”阿尔弗雷德发出了一声感叹，他的笑容重新回到他的脸上，“如果布鲁斯少爷能够在家里把他的床铺 ，甚至是他的衣服能够整齐的放好我就要感谢上帝了，更别说洗碗，我不得不对您的母亲的待遇羡慕。”

    克拉克也随着阿尔弗雷德的友好而松了口气，他微笑着：“也许是因为他觉得您能包办一切，他能把背后交给您，所以才会如此，说不定也是个不错的事情...”克拉克摇晃着手里的咖啡，“我猜想也许布鲁斯只让您一个人进入他的世界。”

    阿尔弗雷德的笑容不减反而更加真实：“这正是我时常念叨他的，我希望他也能把他的世界的通行证交给另外一个能够陪他走完一生的人，而不是只有我这个朽木，当然了，这也就是想想，韦恩先生从来不听话，”阿尔弗雷德喝完他杯子中最后一滴咖啡，“倒是您，肯特先生，我对您今天早上的举动又是惊讶又是佩服，我在这么些年里从未成功的让布鲁斯少爷在九点以前起床。”

    “呃…我的错，我看您手里举着那么多东西，然后敲门又没人响应，再加上我跟您说的情况，我还以为...您知道我没办法控制自己的能力，所以就…抱歉，我会赔那个门把手的。”克拉克尴尬的笑了笑。

    “正相反，肯特先生，我对此有自己的看法，”阿尔弗雷德看看表，“正如肯特夫人向布鲁斯少爷透露了不少故事一样，我知道您已经很努力的在控制力道，也是无心之过，希望我们以后会有机会继续聊天，老人嘛，总是忍不住就回忆过往，抖落出什么不为人知的真实的故事。”

    “和您聊天很愉快，是我的荣幸。”

    “这些客套话以后就不用再说了，肯特先生，介于您会在庄园里停留一段时间，”阿尔弗雷德起身，他敲敲手表，示意约定的时间到了，“我多嘴一句，布鲁斯少爷已经让他的科技技术部门暗地里准备了很长一段时间的氪星技术的机器，也许是想帮助您恢复，也许就是今天下午，在我们待会去公司接布鲁斯少爷的之后。”

    “他怎么知道…”克拉克皱起眉，他未曾预料到布鲁斯的想法与举动，他也从来没有，他放弃探究布鲁斯像是预知未来的举动，反而转向重点，“我以为他十分希望我没有能力…不是吗？”

    “这就是问题了，肯特先生，”阿尔弗雷德说，“正如我之前所说，如果有个人能接纳布鲁斯少爷的世界多好，”他拍拍克拉克的肩，“我觉得您和布鲁斯少爷应该多花些时间待在一起，毕竟了解一个人的过程总是充满了惊喜。”

    

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

**A New Member   新成员**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    身价亿万的韦恩家族的唯一后裔拿着一些奶白色的电线跨过地上的一个设备，然后啪叽一声贴到他们所知道的这个宇宙里最后一个氪星后裔的额头上，他们互相瞪着，就像这个世界上最普通不过的仇人，但是又是带有特殊意义的，在其中一个尝试把这位天神定死在十字架上的时候。

    这位天神此刻平静的看着同为最后一人的人类，他顺从的站在这夹杂着人类智慧和氪星科技汇聚而成的仪器之间，穿着韦恩家定制的T恤，而那人类编织物制成的布料却能丝毫不漏地展现那完美的身材。

    氪星之子的目光随着高谭王子的移动而移动，他扭着头，带动一片电线相碰撞，他开口：“布鲁斯...你想说什么？”

    上午才在众目睽睽下左拥右抱超模的花花公子依旧穿着他那价值不菲的西装，他解开了纽扣，把袖子规规矩矩的挽起来。就这样的一个贵公子，却一点也不手软，反倒是用很大的力气，把手里最后一根电线像是要戳穿这个氪星人的脑袋似的，粘到他的后脑勺。他没说话，紧闭着嘴，迅速的走到电脑旁利索的开始启动程序。

    氪星人翻了个白眼，他真的很想很无语的点点头说个“无所谓了”，可惜他现在全身上下都贴满了电线，好吧也许是他没知识，不能叫这种发着淡淡蓝色光，就像他氪星飞船里的那种光，这样的电缆叫做电线。他深深吸了口气，他本不需要这样的东西，空气是属于地球的物质，他做的一切不过是在模拟人类的行为。

    “我很抱歉当你打开车门的时候看见的是最不想看见的人！”克拉克强调，他现在全身上下也就只有嘴皮子可以动一动了。

    “你未免也太自恋了，超人，”布鲁斯连一个目光都不肯给他，他的全部精力似乎都在电脑屏幕上，“如果你能别乱动我会非常感激，”他补充，“也别说话。”

    “我有权利拒绝。”克拉克拿出记者的口吻，他那一头耷拉下来的卷毛还荡漾着布鲁斯 韦恩在几天前还专属的洗发液的味道，带着柠檬的香气。

    这个庄园的主人想用眼光杀死这个外星人，如果他真可以的话，这个世界就不需要超人、蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠，还有那些都没有出现在公众之中的超级英雄们，他也不用熬夜，然后白天还要起来继续扮演他的花花公子。最要命的是他凌晨三点回到床上，他已经累得准备一觉睡到傍晚，然后他完全忘了这个死而复生的外星人。

    现在他非常想忘了看见的这个披着人类皮囊的外星人拿着被拽下来的门把手，呆呆的蠢样。

    “那是什么？”这个安静了不到三秒的神之子突然开口，带着疑问的口吻。

    布鲁斯终于忍不住抬起头来，他先看到的是这个克拉克 肯特带着探究的眼神，脸上的神情看起来就像从未见过这样的事物一样，他不禁好奇，并毫无意识的停下了自己手中的动作，他想，这个是世界上有什么像超人还没有见过的呢？又有什么能让他看起来这样好奇的样子。

    “什么？”布鲁斯环顾着自己这盘踞已久的洞穴，有着一股潮湿的腐旧的气息，然后他把目光从所有的电子产品到训练平台上都转了一圈，也找不出那样的东西。

    “我闻到了海...和某种植物的混合…”失去能力的超人不自觉的仰起头，露出了惊讶的表情，他那张像是米开朗琪罗手下最完美的作品的脸上带着不易察觉的欣喜。布鲁斯眨了眨眼，他想起玛莎，肯特夫人曾经跟他形容过这样一位天赐的神物在凡尘之中认识一切的样子，她觉得那就像是神迹。

    当然还有那虎牙。

    玛莎特地跟他强调过这一点，布鲁斯现在无法忽视，反而还特别注意到，他强迫自己从这种无用的臆想之中清醒过来。他思索了很久到底蝙蝠洞里什么地方才有那种味道，却没有想出来。

    “是来自你身上的。”神之子最后确认。

    布鲁斯停顿了几秒，才有些不确定的开口：“你是说须后水吗？”

    “原来那是须后水的味道？”

    “鼠尾草和海盐，这是这款须后水的主料，”布鲁斯说，“你...从来没用过须后水？”

    克拉克松了松肩，却不小心弄松了身上右侧的电缆，布鲁斯在这种光线昏暗的情况下看见了，他快步走过去，抓起那几根电缆又开始往克拉克身上戳。

    “呃其实之前有超能力的时候，这些东西闻起来是分子的味道，会让我非常非常难受，所以我选择性屏蔽，”克拉克解释，“但其实现在闻起来也是非常让人舒服的，尤其是在这种夏天的时候。”

    “我其实完全能把这句话当做对韦恩家族百年品味的挑战，克拉克，”布鲁斯说，脸上甚至有他自己都没有注意到的笑意，“每一个韦恩的人的选择都是最好的。”

    “我怎么知道这不是骗人的？韦恩大公子？”

    布鲁斯抬起眼瞟他，他挑眉：“走着瞧，肯特小记者，”他把最后一根信息疏导线稳固在他身上，“你是不是从来没帮你女朋友挑过香水？或是在某些精心准备的场合没有什么香氛？然后也不认识大多数的牌子？”

    克拉克不得不承认高谭王子是对的。

    “真不敢想象如果没了超人这一层身份你还能钓到女朋友。”布鲁斯忍住心中想要翻白眼的冲动，他打量了一下这位准备接受全身扫描的氪星人，最后还是选择把他耷拉下来的卷毛给扒拉上去，他伸出手把克拉克的头发往后脑勺捋，但最终还是自然的落着一缕小卷毛。布鲁斯看了几秒，他往后退了几步，意识到克拉克 肯特和超人是无法切割的，而他其实并不了解他的任何一面，除了如何置对方于死地。

    “你不了解露易丝。”克拉克开口。

    布鲁斯对上克拉克的眼睛，他在这么昏暗的光线下依旧觉得自己看到了蓝天，这真是疯了，他重复告诫自己。

    他木讷的张嘴，然后说：“是啊，”他往后退，然后迅速的转身，远离那片区域，“我不了解。”但他只指那个来自宇宙之中，现在已经成为尘埃的地方的遗孤。

    他能感受到克拉克的目光一直停留在他的背上，他在几个呼吸之后，才从重重的资料之下说：“如果你这么想要我能送你一箱那个须后水，别盯着我看。”

    布鲁斯随后就听到了克拉克的轻笑，他听到对方说：“卡尔 艾尔。”

    “什么？”

    “我的氪星名字。”

    布鲁斯再一次抬起头来看着他，他们的视线在空中交汇，这是他们第二次认认真真的看着对方，不是在那暴雨磅礴的高谭的夜晚，他们也不是蝙蝠侠和超人各自怀着自己的想法随时要杀死对方。

    不过是布鲁斯 韦恩收留着一个回不了家的克拉克 肯特，或者说，卡尔 艾尔。

    “很好，卡尔 艾尔，”布鲁斯在良久之后才开口，“欢迎来到韦恩庄园，你还有太多需要学的。”

    “唔...至少我做家务比某些人好多了。”

    “谢谢你再次让我想起那过去捏碎的无数个盘子，”布鲁斯讥讽着，“你什么时候把阿福给收买了？”

    克拉克无辜的望着他：“我不明白。”

    “少装傻，”布鲁斯没好气的说，“我知道他的一些非常明显的暗示，你这不过两天就要霸占庄园主人的位置了。”

    克拉克笑了几声，摇摇头：“作为一个得知了我无数黑历史的人居然还这么说。”

    他们之间又回归平静，布鲁斯在电子流动的声音之中噼里啪啦的敲击着键盘，他通常是一个人在蝙蝠洞里工作，有的时候阿尔弗雷德会站在他的身后，也许还有他的养子们…没有再多的其他人了。卡尔是第一个，布鲁斯现在还无法忽视他的存在。

    “别再出现在布鲁斯 韦恩的身边了，”布鲁斯说道，他的语调听起来挺随意，但是只有他自己知道他斟酌了一段时间之后才说出口，“尤其是像今天这种情况，很多狗仔队的人就盼望着有这样的机会，也许你就被拍到了，今天也许会说是神秘人物，保不齐后天就会变成‘韦恩的男友’，你如果还不想被你同行的女朋友知道你从地下爬出来，就最好待在庄园里。”

    “这会让你感到困扰吗？”克拉克问。

    布鲁斯皱起眉瞟了一眼这个完全重点错误的氪星人，他说：“真的？这就是你从我刚才一段话中得出的结论？”

    “开个玩笑，”克拉克再次露出了玛莎重点形容的虎牙，这和那飘着空中的神祗的威严与压迫根本不能联系到一起，“那位女战士呢？”

    “戴安娜？她去环游世界了，”布鲁斯一边分析刚刚收集到的数据，一边提出他准备了半年的计划，“说到她，有件事情你需要知道。”

    “我洗耳恭听。”

    “莱克斯 卢瑟知道的信息比我们想象中的多，他手上拥有好几个超级英雄的真实身份，我和戴安娜达成了一致，我们希望能够集结这些超级英雄。”

    “你是说像个英雄团队？”

    “是的，”这位来自黑暗的恶鬼首次接近了那太阳燃烧的边缘，他一直以来都用那些人类恐惧的东西包裹着自己，作为他自身的武器，可这些到了这灼热的地带就会全部失效，然而他还是张开了翅膀，对着那光明递出了邀请，“我希望你能成为这个组织的领导者。”

    

    


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Training   训练**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   蝙蝠侠把他自己的头罩往电脑屏幕上一甩，自己则仰面倒入了座椅的怀抱。

    他大叫：“阿福！”

    “即使是砸烂那个电脑，少爷，也无法否认您曾经的理论有问题。”阿尔弗雷德在非常恰当的时机出现在布鲁斯的背后，他用着不明显的嫌弃的眼神瞟了一眼耷拉在支架上的头罩，还有散落在地上的衣服，鞋子。

    “不，”蜕去伪装的布鲁斯随手取走管家端端正正放在托盘上的热可可，他专注的盯着屏幕，那上面全是密密麻麻的数据，他搓捻着自己的指尖，“每个数字都明确的告诉我超人的身体没有任何异常。”

    “这也不算是一件坏事。”

    “这非常非常严重，”布鲁斯反驳，他压低自己声音，表情严肃，口吻仿佛讲述着毁灭日重生了一样，马上就要杀入高谭，“这也许，有这种可能性，也许复活的不是超人本身。”

    “我记得肯特先生告诉了您他的名字，克拉克，或者是卡尔，”阿尔弗雷德把盘子收好，开始认命的弯下腰来收拾满地的狼藉，“即使是从我这个已经半截子入土的老人来说，肯特先生是否是真正的超人，这并不重要，至少他会帮助我这个可怜的老头子收拾这么诺大的庄园里的一切，还能帮我搬运东西，甚至还会做苹果派，他很健谈，有着一颗善良的心，虽然还太年轻，又不太懂这个世界的复杂，但是在我眼里，虽然他现在没有超人的神力，却胜似超人。”

    “阿福...如果你对我没有…”

    “不，布鲁斯少爷，我对您一点家务，一点生活自理能力，一点身为韦恩家族最后一人的意识都没有的行为，丝毫不生气，也不埋怨，毕竟谁叫我是韦恩家的管家呢，”阿尔弗雷德面带微笑说着，忽视高谭里人人惧怕的怪物投射过来的死亡视线，“我亲眼看见他在我面前拯救了一个孩子，那是其他人都绝不可能做到的，就连我，这个前特工，都没做到，这一点就已经够了。”

    “…这是什么时候发生的事？”布鲁斯皱起眉，“有人受伤吗？”

    “多谢布鲁斯少爷的关心，没人受伤，这就是几天前才发生的。”

    布鲁斯犹豫了，他知道自己这样时常怀疑的习性非常的恼人，但是他又无法克制，这几乎已经成了他的本能，他让周围所有的人都痛苦不堪，也让自己如此。

    “我觉得肯特先生不会在意的，”阿尔弗雷德从他那身经百战的少爷手上轻而易举的拿走了瓷杯，“如果您想去找他的话，也许他现在正在后花园里增进园艺技术。”

    “你居然放心让他去修剪那些花花草草？”布鲁斯对此感到不敢相信，他抱怨着，“你甚至都不让我碰！说什么会弄坏你的心血！”

    “哦，布鲁斯少爷，美的事物，只有懂得欣赏的人才能分享。”

    “你真是伤透我的心了，阿福，我现在怀疑到底谁才是韦恩的少爷。”

    “礼尚往来，说实在的，我在照顾您的时候也时常怀疑。”

    “…”布鲁斯无奈的看着阿尔弗雷德离开的背影，刚才热可可的甜味还在嘴里，和平常有点不一样，但是又无法说清楚到底是什么不一样，反正味道不坏。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    大老远他就看见那个能让阿尔弗雷德点头通过的技术工人，克拉克挥舞着那个大剪刀一样的东西，布鲁斯观望着，太阳那么烈，照在对方脸上却像在发光，太刺眼，布鲁斯想，他快步走过去，靠近那团明亮的太阳。

    这太阳不适合在高谭生活，蝙蝠习惯呆在黑暗里，如果这太阳彻底照亮洞穴，他不敢想象那是一副怎样的光景。

    “啊，布鲁斯，”卡尔看到了他，或许是听到了他走过来的声响，总而言之他们之间打了个招呼，“热可可味道如何？”

    “你能闻出来？”

    “虽然没有以前那么灵，但是时不时地还是能不受控制的闻到，”卡尔解释，“当然，我不是闻出来的，那杯可可是我冲泡的。”

    布鲁斯只能点点头，他回味着刚才的可可，终于知道哪里不对。

    “太甜了。”他说。

    “可是阿福...唔，阿福说你只喝的惯他手艺，但是他还是教我并拜托我来做一杯热可可…”卡尔把他掉落到眼前的，有些长了的头发又捋上去，“我最好还是别碰了，但是我的苹果派倒是做的挺好的，是从我妈妈那里学会的，你有机会应该尝尝。”

    布鲁斯看着卡尔一遍又一遍的把头发捋上去，却又因为刚刚长出而不好打理而失败，他甚至有想要帮眼前这个年轻人整理的念头，但是他把这个念头扼杀在脑海里，也同时把那句“其实你做的可可的也不坏”给销毁，这些统统被归类为脑海里那个名为垃圾回收站的地方，他却还是能看见微微发着光的那些碎片。

    “我已经听阿福赞美你的苹果派一千遍了，”布鲁斯语气平平，“归为一句话就是你是他见过最好的人。”

    “那他一定是夸张了。”

    “我看他是真情实意。”

    布鲁斯耸耸肩，把目光转到卡尔的作品上，他看到的是一个大大的韦恩的标志。

    “你在我的庄园里...剪出这个标志？”

    “啊这个，我以为很合适，因为我觉得属于你的每一个东西要不就带有这个标志，要不就是一个蝙蝠的标志，就连卫星上都有。”卡尔笑了笑，似乎对他的作品很满意。

    说实话，布鲁斯觉得这和他在高谭市中心耸立着的那个韦恩建筑上的标志相差无几。他把目光移到卡尔脸上，卡尔的脸上是光滑的，甚至连一点点的瑕疵都没有，岁月从未在他的脸上留下痕迹，即使是阳光也只能衬托的他更加耀眼，而他的眼睛，布鲁斯想，他只在雪上的最高峰，也就是他当时在杜卡【注一】那里学习的时候，仰望天空看见过的蓝色，甚至卡尔的眼睛比那个还要蓝，几乎是蓝的发亮。

    他从未好好观察过卡尔 艾尔，他的意思是，他从未从这些角度观察过。

    他知道如何打败他，他知道他的弱点，他的招式。

    可是在这样一个宁静的下午，阳光慵懒的散落在他们身上，他和卡尔穿着同一个衣柜里面的衣服，一个还拿着工具，活像一个工人一样。他们讨论手艺问题。这些他曾经了如指掌的信息就毫无作用。

    “你提醒我你曾经撞碎了一个就算你当一辈子记者也无法补偿的卫星，韦恩的。”布鲁斯最后移开目光，他讽刺着。

    “…那是无意的，”卡尔讷讷的说，他摸了摸自己鼻梁，“你想怎么补偿？”

    “超人在韦恩公司打工到死应该是个不错的选择。”布鲁斯随口一说。

    “唔…”卡尔蹙眉，他像是想到了什么，微妙的露出了一个笑容，“那成立那个英雄组织的费用是不是还是从韦恩集团里出啊？”

    布鲁斯觉得这是废话，他还是配合的点点头。

    “那看来只有做布鲁斯 韦恩的贴身保镖一辈子才能补偿了。”

    “首先，布鲁斯 韦恩不需要超人的保护，他随时有蝙蝠侠在他背后，”布鲁斯挑起一边嘴角，“再说，我觉得就算你当也就不超过十年吧，说不定十年都长了。”

    卡尔认真的看着他，他那烦人的小卷毛又耷拉下来了，他这次没有抬手去弄，他盯着布鲁斯的眼睛说道：“那这一辈子太短了。”

    “我已经觉得够长了，而你，永生，人类生命在你眼里不过一息，太多的瞬间了。”

    “你错了，布鲁斯，”卡尔说，他没有用超人的语气，但是布鲁斯却觉得他此时此刻说出的话，比任何一次都还要沉重，他说，“我知道你不需要保护，我的全身上下都切身体验了一次，”他尴尬的笑笑，“保护不仅仅代表用拳头。”

    阿福是怎么说的来着？他说“虽然他现在没有超人的神力，却胜似超人”。布鲁斯哑口无言，甚至隐隐约约懂得了这句话背后的含义。他明明就和莱克斯 卢瑟是一路货色，每天就想着这么杀死这个未来可能一个不开心就毁灭全人类的神，然而这个神陨落的时候在他面前自不量力的，什么都不懂得给出了一个承诺。

    超人就此鲜活起来，他在正面看到的是一个凌驾于人类之上，危险的神之子；而当他转身过去，看到的是那个在报社里固执愚蠢的坚持自己看法的小记者克拉克；最后他走到了卡尔 艾尔的面前，那是一个会做苹果派，迅速的赢得阿福的喜欢，泛滥的好心肠，还会修剪花园，甚至擅长家务的男孩。

    “你还太年轻…”他说，布鲁斯咬紧牙关，“卡尔。”

    “是你太悲观，布鲁斯，”卡尔并不在意布鲁斯的冷嘲热讽，“你会知道我是对的。”

    “那你会深入骨髓的明白在这个世界上长者的经验会精准的让你吃惊。”

    “你没有比我大那么多，布鲁斯，”卡尔说，“常说自己老，就会真正变老，玛莎经常这么说。”

    “...跟我去底下，我有一个帮助你恢复的计划。”布鲁斯结束了这个话题。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    “你的身体里没有任何异常，只有一点，细胞活跃度相比起以前的太低。”

    “所以...？”

    “我会先教你体术，”布鲁斯在手上缠上绷带，他换了一身运动装，黑色的贴身背心，和休闲的运动裤，“你的打斗技巧真是差劲到让我无言以对。”

    “我不需要那些东西，所以从来没练过。”

    “而现在你需要，”布鲁斯毫不留情的指出，“那些神力用惯了，哪一天完全失去之后，就连自保都不行，你太依赖这些能力了。”

    “所以你想教我些什么？”

    “哦，男孩，”布鲁斯露出一个挑衅的笑容，他举起那已经包扎完毕的拳头，然后慢慢松开，对着光之子勾勾手，“你太小看人类了，你应该问我“你不会这个世界上哪些格斗术”才对。”

    卡尔露出了一个笑容，他们都是男性生物，挑衅无论什么时候都有效果：“我觉得如果有谁小看你这个人类…”他话并没有说完，就被布鲁斯迎面而来的一拳头打断，他险险的躲过去，还没等站稳，只看见布鲁斯一个侧身下压，一秒钟都不到，卡尔的后脑勺就重重的砸在训练场上。

    “就如这个下场一样。”布鲁斯补充。

    卡尔在地上故意的吃痛地眯起眼睛，他看着布鲁斯，那些在他眼角的皱纹，还有那些疲惫，仿佛随着这一刻都消失了，他看见亮晶晶的汗水隐隐约约覆在布鲁斯的额头上，他藏蓝色的眼睛终于在夜中闪烁着光辉。

    卡尔就在这个停顿的时间内出手，他抓住布鲁斯的脚踝，猛地朝地上一拽，这居然成功了一半，布鲁斯刚开始并没有站稳，他以一种不可思议的程度平衡了自己的身体，他在腿上施力，挣脱开来，他和布鲁斯之间又回到了刚开始的距离。

    “我可不会再小看你了。”卡尔说。

    “那也避免不了你会被揍的很惨的结局。”布鲁斯回答他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    “今天的训练到此结束，”布鲁斯宣布，他终于还是有些气喘，毕竟胜不过年龄，但是看着已经横躺在地上的卡尔，不禁心情愉悦，他在原地喘息了一会，走到卡尔的身旁，伸出手，“是现在的年轻人太缺乏锻炼了吗？”

    “少来。”卡尔仰面躺着，视线飘向布鲁斯的脸庞，他看到他原本苍白的脸现在有了血色，然后一丝不苟的头发也凌乱了，于是他也心情愉快的笑了，他伸出手，握住了布鲁斯的手，站了起来。

    布鲁斯却笑不出来，他盯着卡尔的面庞没有说话，这让卡尔有点毛骨悚然，因为蝙蝠侠如果这样的话，都是什么不好的事情。

    “怎么了？难道我被你打毁容了？”卡尔尝试打趣。

    布鲁斯说：“你受伤了。”

    卡尔顺着布鲁斯的视线摸了摸自己的脸，他摸到的是一片湿润，这触感很陌生，粘稠的，然后他闻到铁锈味。他看着自己的手指，上面是血。

    “嗯，看来我能回答你的问题了，”卡尔用手背擦了擦自己的余下的血迹，他已经感觉不到伤口，也许是愈合了，他甚至没能感觉到疼痛，“我的确会流血。”

    布鲁斯抿紧自己的嘴巴，他快步走到卡尔面前，观察着：“即使是我用氪石粉末使你暂时失去能力的时候，也没有任何伤口，连淤青都没有，而现在却流血了...虽然伤口已经愈合了…”

    “其实我觉得没什么，你还不如把这个收集，氪星之子的血，不是很珍贵吗？我以为你会很感兴趣。”

    布鲁斯毫无表情的看了他一眼，他退后，声音已然变成了蝙蝠侠的低沉：“这很严重，卡尔，也许情况比我想象的要复杂。 ”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**BF Is An Alien   绯闻男友是外星人**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    他听见离韦恩庄园几条街外那些汽车内部运转的机械声，混着地下城市某些不能言语的污秽的字眼和呻吟。这样的声音的冲击太过突然，卡尔无法控制自己，他从空中栽了下去，发出了一声巨响。相比起脑袋里面的刺痛，身体上的根本不能算什么。他唯一担心的是他身下昂贵的地板有没有砸烂。

    然后他并没有听见脚步声------当然了他的耳朵里现在全是那些杂音-----卡尔看见布鲁斯从楼梯上冲下来，他光着脚，裹着一件松垮垮的睡袍，头发还乱的吓人，卡尔想起来现在还是早上，对于某些夜行动物还太早了，然后他又吵醒了这位蝙蝠。

    布鲁斯冲到他身边，然后猛地俯下身。他托起卡尔的头，尽量缓慢的放到腿上，布鲁斯拍打卡尔的脸，嘴里说着什么。

    卡尔一个字也听不见，他眯着眼都只能隐约看见布鲁斯的嘴一张一合，他用力的眨眼，想要把这些恼人的杂音从脑海里赶出去，却只得到更加刺耳的反击。

    布鲁斯抓住卡尔的手，卡尔以为这位蝙蝠侠又要使出他那惊人的力气，把他背到沙发上去，或者说拖到沙发上。他想摆摆手别让他费劲了，可是布鲁斯不耐烦的打断了他的动作，他抓着卡尔的手，另一只手在超人的掌心里狠狠地一笔一划的写着： **看着我。**  


    卡尔痛苦地呻吟了一声，他不得不动动他疼的要命的脑袋，把目光看向布鲁斯。

    他说：“我听不见你说话，我也看不清你。”他听不见自己，也想象不到自己的声音很大。

    布鲁斯低下头，他伸出手捂住卡尔的耳朵，试图以这种非常人类的方式去隔绝无论是什么让卡尔如此痛苦的声音，

    卡尔费力的试图分辨出布鲁斯脸上的表情，他觉得布鲁斯的手很烫，也许是自己脑袋不清而出现的幻觉。与其选择在噪音的折磨下，不如尝试蝙蝠侠的方法。卡尔盯着那模糊的脸庞，唯有蓝色十分显著。他的思维开始散漫，他想自己曾经在这地球上看见过这样的蓝色，当太阳光线以三十五度照射着靠近北极的一片海域的时候，他记得，那就是布鲁斯 韦恩的眼睛的颜色。

    然后这片海水的颜色离他越来越近，也越来越清晰。那些噪音慢慢淡去，被一波又一波的海浪的声音盖住，那些风声和浪花的声音远远地传来，卡尔注意到他竟然听到的是他心里所想的那片海域的声音。

    布鲁斯观察着他，那溢满天造之景的颜色的眼睛分析着他的一举一动。

    卡尔抬起手，覆上布鲁斯依旧还捂着他耳朵的手，他握着布鲁斯的手，轻轻从自己的耳朵旁移开。

    “谢谢。”卡尔说。

    布鲁斯仍然皱着眉头，他过了几秒才劈头盖脸的教训回去：“上次你跟我打赌说你自制力够了，现在就是那句话的反例！”

    卡尔哭笑不得，他松开布鲁斯的手，从地上坐了起来，他第一件事就是去看刚才他掉下来的地方有没有被砸出一个大坑，结果地板看上去完全没问题。

    “你是在担心赔钱吗？”布鲁斯没好气的问。

    “我怕再住几天就永生付不起房子了。”卡尔打趣道。

    布鲁斯暗暗地松了口气，他判定卡尔目前来看没什么大碍，他说：“那还用再住几天吗？你已经还不起了。”

    卡尔非常遗憾的点点头。

    “从今天下午开始你就要训练自控力，我会亲自教你。”布鲁斯最后板着一张脸下了最后通牒。

    “你是说从那些忍者学来的吗？”

    “你看不起这些人类技巧？”

    “当然不敢，”卡尔摇摇头，“我以为你很忙。”

    这个时候阿尔弗雷德走了进来，他的手上端着一个银盘，上面盛放着热气腾腾的早餐，他对着席地而坐的两位成年男子说：“布鲁斯少爷如果肯把他去和各式各样的女士调情的时间腾出来，倒也十分空闲，”他走到他们的背后，将手上的牛奶和三明治优雅的放到了木桌上，“肯特先生，我必须要再次表达我的钦佩之情，您又打破了布鲁斯少爷最早起床的时间，我这个老人不得不甘拜下风，我有个不情之请…”

    “不，阿福…”布鲁斯没能说完。

    “您知道，这么大的庄园只有我和布鲁斯少爷两个人，我需要做不同的工作，比如说饮食起居，打扫诺大的庄园，还有武器保养，以及配合那只黑漆漆的骑士蝙蝠熬夜，早上还要费劲心思叫被宠坏的少爷起床，”他的语气充满了疲惫，完全无视布鲁斯在一旁的怒视，“所以能否麻烦您能帮我照顾好布鲁斯少爷的日常作息？”

    “阿福------”布鲁斯出声警告，他觉得有什么就要越过那条线。

    克拉克注意到了布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德之间的互动，他又想笑却又憋住，他最后点了点头。

    “卡尔 艾尔，”布鲁斯的声音顿时低沉下去，活像只能生存在黑暗之中的蝙蝠侠，“你可要想好。”

    卡尔只是伸出手把桌子上的牛奶递给布鲁斯，他面对布鲁斯的面无表情则是露出了一个笑容：“现在我就要证明给你看，十年的时间太短了。”

    对方的脸色不算好，但在蝙蝠侠的定义里就算是“放你一马”的意思了。

    “还有，布鲁斯少爷，”阿福说，“普林斯女士希望跟您视频通话。”他把电脑递给了布鲁斯。

    布鲁斯嘴里叼着三明治，打开了电脑，戴安娜的脸就突然占满了屏幕。

    “哦布鲁斯你今天醒的真早------”戴安娜说着，突然之间她看到了什么，突然拔高了音调，她的脸上出现了惊讶的表情，“等等那是超人穿着你的衣服吗？分享你的早餐吗？”

    “我跟她说了你的情况，几天前。”布鲁斯指出，他旁边的卡尔吞着三明治也冲着戴安娜挥挥手。

    “我的家乡有一句话，大概意思是，真正的战士永不灭亡，”戴安娜说，她停顿了一下，微妙的挑起了一边眉毛，“你们这种样子给我一种感觉，像是正在度蜜月或者说是热恋之中的情侣，”戴安娜阻止了他们两个人说话的欲望，“你知道吗，我本来以为那是假的，现在看来也许是真的。”

    “什么是真的？”卡尔问。

    “男孩们，除了卿卿我我，还是关注一下时事。”

    阿尔弗雷德非常配合的打开了电视，现在万事太平，能有什么大新闻呢？但是当他们看到那个“布鲁斯 韦恩的新宠儿，神秘的男友”霸占了头条的时候，克拉克有些惊讶。

    “你们高谭就把这种新闻放在头条吗？”卡尔问。

    “因为在我们这里犯罪就是一个常态，别以为处处都是大都会。”布鲁斯狠狠地咬了一口三明治，力道大的让卡尔以为布鲁斯其实想要撕咬的是他的血肉。

    “我很抱歉。”卡尔心情忐忑的喝下了一口阿尔弗雷德特制的牛奶。作为一个记者他当然知道这种事情闹大以后给布鲁斯带来的困扰。

    布鲁斯瞟了他一眼，才慢悠悠的开口：“布鲁斯 韦恩从来不缺这种绯闻，这样也好，反正阿福也不希望我继续去装样子勾搭外面的女士。”他看起来一点也不烦恼。

    卡尔也不知道这算是一种不在乎的态度，还是讽刺他，他尴尬的咽下最后一口三明治，就着最后一口牛奶，结束了早餐。

    阿尔弗雷德取走卡尔和布鲁斯手里的空杯子，对这样的新闻似乎不为所动。

    “很好，你们这两只爱情鸟，我就是来跟布鲁斯说一声我见到海王了，”戴安娜说，“他看起来并不欢迎外来人，但是经过一场大战，当然是我们一起打败了敌人之后，他就邀请我去亚特兰蒂斯做客，我明天就会去。”

    “辛苦了。”卡尔微笑着。

    “我现在有点明白为什么布鲁斯坚持要你当首领了，”戴安娜笑着，“毕竟对着同事来一句这样的话，总比某些人皱着眉严肃的说什么计划之类的好多了。”

    而她嘴巴里的阴沉的人此刻几乎是机械的说：“事实证明我的话会比一句鼓励更加有用。”

    “所以我觉得布鲁斯一定要在参谋这个位置上。”卡尔补充。

    “你们两个如果想要闪瞎我的话就直说，我二话不说就关视频让你们二人世界，”戴安娜说着，拉下她的墨镜，“我要去继续享受假期了，我相信有布鲁斯在，你会恢复的。”

    “他说的话从来不会出尔反尔。”卡尔说，他回应戴安娜。

    布鲁斯嗤了一声，关掉了视频。他站起身，准备回房间换一身新衣服。

    “等等，布鲁斯，我有件事情要跟你说，”卡尔一把就抓住了布鲁斯的手腕，他仰起头看着对方，斟酌着提议，“阿福曾说你擅长说很多国家的语言。”

    布鲁斯没有立刻挣脱，他站在原地看着卡尔，点头。

    “所以我想，你给我这么多帮助，我也没什么技巧，唯有一个氪星语言是唯一的外星遗产了，不知道你愿不愿意学它？”

    布鲁斯注意到卡尔又露出那种笑容，他这种该死的笑容，让人无法拒绝，他在咒骂的同时也觉得自己的决定让超人当首领非常明智，他咬咬牙，看着对方蓝的发亮的眼睛，嘴角扬起一个弧度：“你能多久教会我？”

    “你能多久学会？”卡尔反问。

    “一个月。”布鲁斯丝毫不犹豫。

    卡尔笑出声，他点点头，他松开手：“那就这么说定了。”

    布鲁斯感受到对方的指尖划过他那满是茧子的手，和他的指尖险险擦过，他把手收到背后，暗暗地攥紧。

    “走着瞧吧，氪星人。”

    

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Kisses With Sweet Beer   带着点酒味的吻**

 

 

 

 

 

 

    “这是什么时候发生的事？”布鲁斯问，他把那篇新闻放大，标题醒目而刺眼，他一个词一个词清晰的念出来，“ **‘世界为什么不需要超人？’** ”

    “很显然就是当肯特先生破土而出，超人死后的半年的时候，莱恩小姐写出一篇这样的文章轰动了新闻界，一举夺得普利策新闻奖。”阿尔弗雷德站在他身后，语气平淡的称述着。

    “这又是什么时候的事？”布鲁斯点开那段监控录像，明显那是个约会的情景，然后视频中的主角有两个人，一个是露易丝，还有一个是她的同事。

    “我想也许是三个月之前的事情。”

    布鲁斯直起腰，他揉了揉自己的眉心说：“我觉得这个消息最好别告诉卡尔…”

    “虽然想象很好，布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但是我不得不遗憾地告诉您，肯特先生早就在一个月前就知道了。”

    布鲁斯听闻，立刻打开房子里的监控系统，当他看到卡尔在空中闭着眼睛静静盘着腿悬浮着的时候，布鲁斯松了口气。他关掉所有的程序，转过身看着他的管家：“为什么这些我一个都不知道？”

    “也许您正忙着解决高谭里的罪犯呢，”阿尔弗雷德说，“而在半个月前您把所有的精力都放在学习氪星语言上。”

    “而你就让他一个人，独自溜出去，还没告诉我？”

    “我相信肯特先生有能力照顾好他自己，”阿尔弗雷德从容的回答蝙蝠侠的质问，“肯特先生只是跨过了一座大桥，然后穿过几个街区，在暗处知道的这些，您放心，一切都完成的无声无息，正如蝙蝠侠教的那样。”

    “我不是说这个，我…”

    “我觉得蝙蝠侠先生应该对肯特先生高兴才是，他把您交给他的技巧都用上了。”

    “而我会对他的擅自行动而感到生气，”布鲁斯恶声恶气的说，他抿了抿嘴，“我以为露易丝 莱恩深爱着超人。”

    “是的，莱恩小姐的确爱超人，所以她才会继续前进，而不是停留在原地，或者说，她用了半年来缅怀超人，而那篇文章就是她斩断过去的标志。”

    “啊，爱情。”布鲁斯冷嘲热讽。

    阿尔弗雷德过了一会才说：“不，布鲁斯少爷，您其实非常清楚。”

    布鲁斯抬眼看向阿尔弗雷德，他沉默良久。

    他开口：“是，我知道。”

    阿尔弗雷德岔开话题：“但其实我觉得肯特先生的反应很平静，这往往就代表了不正常，也许您应该跟他谈谈。”

    “你确定你要让我来跟卡尔谈谈这些事情吗？我？不会沟通，态度奇差，说不定立刻能把他心情给拉低，情绪不稳，这个庄园也没了。”

    “如果有适当的场所，就不会这样了。”阿尔弗雷德露出了一个笑容。

 

 

***

    

 

 

 

    “是什么让你想出到这种地方来的？！”克拉克大喊，在这充满了DJ的噪音还有敲击耳膜的鼓声，全黑的环境，不时就扫过脸上，身上和墙上的闪光的环境里，克拉克觉得眼睛和耳朵都备受折磨。

    “欢迎来到地下世界！”布鲁斯大喊回去，他从酒保手中拿过一杯还在着火的酒杯，里面的液体被渲染成金黄色，“我觉得这是个好素材！”

    克拉克厌倦这种明明就在身边还要声嘶力竭才能沟通的方式，他凑近布鲁斯的耳朵，依然还是要用比平常大得多的音调说道：“你认真的吗？这里？酒吧？”

    “...我承认，”布鲁斯把手中的酒塞给克拉克，“我只是好奇你喝醉的样子，我知道你从未喝醉过不是吗？”

    克拉克在这昏暗的环境里依旧能够看见布鲁斯的脸，他没有告诉布鲁斯，装作一切对他都非常陌生和模糊的样子。他看见布鲁斯原本严肃阴沉的脸，到这样的环境里突然就变了另一幅模样，仿佛那个花花公子亿万富翁不是他，那个黑暗骑士也不是他，他现在在这里，穿着廉价的T恤，就像个一直生活在这样世界中的一个小人物。

    克拉克转了转自己手里的酒杯，知道布鲁斯一直看着他，他仰头把那杯酒喝了下去。

    “味道怎么样？”布鲁斯问。

    克拉克啧啧嘴：“不怎么样。”

    布鲁斯立刻转头朝酒保那边打了个响指：“给这个年轻人每种烈酒都来一杯！”

    克拉克在黑暗中微笑着，他不知道布鲁斯能不能看见，但是他看着酒保熟练地在他们面前摆上一杯又一杯的酒的时候，还是忍不住摇了摇头。

    “这位先生是瞧不起我们这儿的酒吗？”酒保误把克拉克的反应当做不屑，他故作严肃的对面前这两位说，“如果您能喝完这些还不醉的话，这单我请。”

    布鲁斯用手肘顶了顶克拉克的胳膊：“听到没，”他非常小声地喃昵着什么，其他人听不见，不代表拥有半个超级听力的卡尔听不见，布鲁斯狡黠的咧嘴笑着，“我可一分钱都没带。”

    意思就是，不是吃霸王餐然后落荒而逃，就要喝光这里的酒还要表现的不醉。

    克拉克盯着布鲁斯，这个人切换自己的身份非常自如，如果粗心大意，就会被轻易的骗过去。他取下自己鼻梁上的眼镜，放到布鲁斯的手里。

    “如你所愿。”克拉克对他眨眨眼。

    克拉克首先解决的是放在最顶上还冒着火焰的那些酒，喝到后面就有一些酒保特意制作掺着伏特加的混合酒，看起来并不显眼，却后劲很足。

    布鲁斯则一改之前脸上的浮夸的表情，他静静地看着克拉克在众目睽睽下一杯又一杯的灌下劣质的酒精。克拉克原本应该是个典型的守规矩的上班族，他这种时候应该已经在自己的小房子里，跟他的母亲通话，或者直接飞到他母亲的身边，享受一顿热腾腾的晚饭。然后摇身一变成为救世主，披着鲜艳的红披风，受尽充满感激和敬仰的目光。

    而不是和一个阴晴不定的怪人窝在这种疯狂的肮脏的地方，窝在高谭的混乱的酒吧里。

    现在这个初次体验的氪星人喝干了最后一杯酒，他呼出一口气，全是浓重的酒精的味道，刺激的他一阵皱眉。他对酒保晃晃自己手里的杯子：“很抱歉你可能要破费了。”

    酒保看他吐字清晰，眼神一点也不散漫，就知道这样一条大鱼没办法得到了。

    克拉克压下了一个酒嗝，赶紧拽布鲁斯，示意他们离开酒台。

    布鲁斯回过神来，也不知道克拉克想做些什么，跟着他挤进了正在拼命扭动身体的人群里。

    “唔…”克拉克终于忍不住打了个嗝，费力的开口，“再不走就要露馅了。”

    “...你喝醉了？”

    “当然...唔…没有。”

    布鲁斯很久没有这种感觉了，他听到这句话，哭笑不得，他把眼镜架打开，想要给克拉克戴上。

    “他们…在干什么？”克拉克突然问。

    布鲁斯看了看周围：“你是说这些人吗？他们在跳舞，男孩。”布鲁斯帮着稳住克拉克被周围推挤着而摇摇晃晃的身体，“如果你想，我也能教你。”

    “没什么用。”

    “别那么绝对。”

    克拉克踉跄着，脸上虽没有笑容，他说：“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”

    布鲁斯正忙着拉着克拉克躲过一对年轻人干柴碰上烈火的亲热，他下意识就接了一句：“为了什么？”

    “我很好，真的，我完全能够理解露易丝的选择。”

    哦那个，布鲁斯反应过来，他那一刻不知道该说些什么，好像说什么都非常不合适，于是他选择沉默。克拉克明明知道他们出来的目的，却装作什么也不知道一样，配合着他在这里胡闹。

    布鲁斯越想越觉得自己疏漏了，没想到就连超人也能骗过他。他想自己也许太过松懈，或者说在不知不觉中，就给出了自己的信任。

    他攥紧克拉克眼镜的支架，手上的眼镜也是韦恩出的钱。他看着克拉克那过分完美的脸，伸出手故意把眼镜戳到他脸上。

    克拉克不恼不怒，他看起来安静的不像话，在布鲁斯将眼镜架划到他耳朵上的时候，他微微的往前倾，将那来自外星结构的，似人类的嘴唇轻轻贴上面前人类英雄的嘴唇。

    不过也只是那么一瞬间的事情，就像蹭过他的嘴唇一样。

    但那也足够布鲁斯尝到浓重的酒精的味道。

    而那副该死的眼镜已经完好的到了它该在的位置。

    “我看到你裤包里面塞的钱了。”克拉克如是说道，得到了布鲁斯用力的把他拽出酒吧的待遇。

 

 

 

***

    

 

 

 

    “你确定不会被抢劫吗？”克拉克说，“我听说治安不是很好。”这已经使用很谦虚的词了。

    “谁敢来，我就让他下半生都在噩梦中度过。”布鲁斯说。

    “看，这就是我不赞同你的地方，布鲁斯，你不能…”

    “你不是醉了吗！现在闭嘴安静的走回去！”布鲁斯斩钉截铁的打断这样的对话。

    克拉克闭上了嘴，然后又打了个嗝。

    “你不能逃避这个话题，”他又开口，“迟早都要面对的，等以后建立了联盟以后，会有更多人疑问。”

    “那就让他们说。”布鲁斯说。

    “可是我不想听到这样的声音。”克拉克说，语气平淡，但是很认真。

    布鲁斯连余光都没舍得给克拉克，他闷声闷气：“天真的超人。”

    “我是说，你不喜欢外来帮助或是任何外来的，”克拉克说道，“没人会说不，但是这样的方法…”

    “如果有人会像你一样敢来找我麻烦，我会把他打回去，给他一个致命的教训。”布鲁斯坚持不想和克拉克谈论这样的问题，又自知失言，于是闭上嘴巴不再说话。

    克拉克一直都和布鲁斯同一步速走着，他又忍不住打了一个嗝，难闻的酒味让他厌恶的皱眉。

    “拆了你的蝙蝠车，我很抱歉，”克拉克慢慢的说着，“那是一辆很酷的车。”

    布鲁斯没理他。

    “你觉得我还有机会以后能坐一坐吗？”

    “…做梦吧。”

    克拉克笑了，他耸耸肩，抬头看着高谭的天空，那和他居住的城市的天空很不一样，但是不知道为什么，他觉得很舒适。

    他们身边飞奔而过一辆兰博基尼，速度已经够开好几张罚单了。带过的风把克拉克的头发全部吹乱。

    “我记住那个车牌号了，”克拉克嘟囔着，把自己的头发压下去，“不会是你公司的吧？”

    “高谭人都会这样，不是只是蝙蝠侠的特权能够旁若无人的这样开。”布鲁斯干瘪瘪的回应。

    “我懂了。”又是一辆飞车飚过，克拉克只能朝人行道的内侧移动。

    庄园离他们近了，他们刚刚去的酒吧原本里韦恩庄园是有一段距离的，但是由于布鲁斯带着克拉克抄了近路，他们不过花了二十分钟就走到了侧门。

    一路上布鲁斯的心跳都十分稳定，那是特意的，精确掌控自己身体的一种表现。克拉克听到那沉稳的心跳一下一下跳动着，回荡在沉寂的夜晚。他们这一路上并没有遇到任何的意外，这在高谭不可能发生。克拉克看着布鲁斯挺直的背脊，突然有种错觉，他和黑夜融为一体，一直一直守护着这座城市。

    如果没有遇到罪犯，那就说明是布鲁斯特意绕开的。蝙蝠侠对他的城市的线路了如指掌，避开麻烦不是难事。

    也就是说布鲁斯并不想让他看见高谭的罪恶。

    也许是因为他天真的想法，觉得什么事情都可以‘正义’的解决。其实他早就错了，他自己从一开始就亲身经历了，相比起蝙蝠侠来说，他才是那个毫无规则，没有任何底线，也没有限制的人，如果他想，他也能成为一个超级恶霸。

    “别傻了，你想的都是错的，你喝醉了。”布鲁斯冷不丁的开口。

    克拉克一愣，以为对方有读心的超能力。

    他们站在庄园的门口，一切都太寂静了。克拉克看着布鲁斯，他把眼镜小心翼翼的取下来，握在手中。

    “现在回去睡觉，明天还有很多训练。”布鲁斯对他说，双手揣在裤包里。

    克拉克木讷的点点头，他机械的抬起脚，朝庄园里面走去，也许他会迷路，也许不会。但是他在走开了几米之后猛然顿住，然后又大步走回来。

    布鲁斯皱着眉头看着克拉克这出乎意料的动作。

    克拉克大步走到他面前，然后又突然停下来，活像个醉鬼。

    布鲁斯这才反应过来，这种眼神他知道是什么意思，他曾经见过很多次。他应该拒绝的，但是他不能，他就算没有超级嗅觉，也能闻到埋在酒精味之下，和他身上一模一样的须后水的味道，还有克拉克头上和他一模一样的洗发水的味道，以及他身上那身完全是韦恩家的衣服。

    他看着克拉克的眼睛，发现其实对方的瞳孔周围是一圈翠绿色，在夜色之下就像墨色的石头。

    他没能拒绝，反而还投降，不知道是个巨大的错误还是幸运。

    光之子眨着全世界最美丽的蓝色的晶石靠近他，他们就在韦恩庄园的门口热切的吻住了对方。他们就像童子军一样，吻得毫无技巧，甚至有些粗暴，他们谁也不在意，都全身心的投入进去，舌头搅在一起，双手死死地揪着对方的衣服。

    当他们放开对方的时候，则是呼吸剧烈。可是他们仍然盯着对方。

    克拉克最先开口，他舔了舔嘴唇，带着笑容。他说：“晚安。”

    布鲁斯张了张嘴，对着克拉克离开的背影没说出任何话，直到看不见他的身影，他才暗骂了一句混小子，克拉克根本没有任何醉意，看看他那眼睛就知道！

    “我能叫肯特先生为克拉克少爷了吗？”阿尔弗雷德从门口走进来，看样子已经看完了全过程。

    “你一定等待很久了是不是？”

    “哪能啊，布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德跟在布鲁斯的身后，“我是觉得时机到了。”

    “你什么时候发现的？”

    “这可说不清，我只能说也许是几个月前吧。”阿尔弗雷德微笑着模糊这个话题。

    布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，直径走回房间，而阿尔弗雷德一直跟在布鲁斯的后面。

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**What Happens, Happened    该来的总要来**

 

 

    

 

 

    卡尔把手上的咖啡放到桌子上，开始查看戴安娜发给他的资料。

    “你现在已经咖啡上瘾了吗？”

    卡尔一边快速扫过关于那位他们所掌握的超级英雄资料里唯一没有见过面的绿灯侠的信息，得知现在对方不知道在哪个星球上执行任务，他又举起咖啡杯抿了一口：“我现在才开始理解我的那些同事们为什么每天早上必须要一杯咖啡了。”

    “这相当于轻微的毒品了，”戴安娜指出，“你变了。”

    “我经常听到布鲁斯这么说我，”卡尔往后靠，舒服的坐在皮椅上，“他已经不仅一次冲我露出可怕的牙齿，准确的来说是个皮笑肉不笑的表情，并说神也有缺点，而且还挺多的。”

    戴安娜能想象到这样的画面，“布鲁斯真的很恨你。”

    他在浓郁的咖啡香味里笑了，“是啊，”他撇撇嘴，“每天眼里都是一个大写的‘堕落’的字眼。”

    “也许你真该好好想一下自己的原因。”

    “每周三次晚上魔鬼训练，然后白天的身体控制训练，还有做回老本分的工作------采访写稿子，”卡尔扳着手指头数着，“我想布鲁斯已经从虐待我的过程中收获了足够多的报酬。”

    “然后你反过来窃听他，布鲁斯是在夜巡吗？”

    “这我要说清楚，”卡尔举起手，在头上做了个引号的动作，“我这不是窃听，而是在完成蝙蝠侠交给我的任务。”

    “你去过蝙蝠洞吗？”

    “唔...三个月前被批准了，”卡尔想了想，“我认为从一年前他想杀了我，再到半年前发现我之后直接回庄园，到现在这样，已经很不一样了。”

    戴安娜说：“超人之死已经过去一年了…很多事情都变了。”

    卡尔喝干了最后一口咖啡，他沉默的和戴安娜互相看着，他们之间隔着大半个地球，但事实其实他们之间隔着的不过是一个人类科技创造出来的电子屏幕罢了。

    “不，戴安娜。”他最后说。

    “你还是想说这个世界没有准备好吗？或者说，是你自己并没有准备好。”戴安娜并不对这个回答困惑，她只是单纯的想知道。

    “你肯定也读了露易丝的‘这个世界为什么不需要超人’这篇文章，”卡尔说，“说实话，我非常高兴她能这么写，她是对的，关于超人，你看世界没了超人也非常的好。”

    是的，那些曾经路过大都会的超人标志会献上白花，甚至会落泪的人越来越少，到现在，那个空坟墓不过像是一个现代建筑，有的时候，匆匆行走的人们会抬起头，对那一度成为过他们信仰的标志投去一瞥，便再也没有任何的举动，他们会低下头来，瞬间忘掉刚才的事情，跻身进忙碌的人群之中，回到正常的世界。

    戴安娜无法否认卡尔是错的。她说：“也许布鲁斯没有告诉过你，但是…”她曾经对这个世界失望透顶，她曾经决定再也不会来，可是她现在在这里，“有人一直把你当做对于这个世界最后的连接。”

    她巧妙地转了一个弯：“所以你和布鲁斯…？”她问到了这次通话的最初的目的。

    卡尔用笑声打断了她，“布鲁斯非常直接了断的拒绝了我，如果你想知道这个的话。”

    戴安娜耸耸肩：“我一点也不惊讶，但你也从来没停止。”

    “布鲁斯只是说，他现在这样的年龄不适合处于这样的关系，”卡尔说，“但并没有拒绝其他的行为。”

    “比如说格斗训练的时候像两块橡皮泥黏在一起亲吻？”戴安娜补充，“不要让我提醒你我已经活了多久了，年轻的卡尔。”

    “至少一切看起来都好。”

    戴安娜摇摇头，她说道：“布鲁斯变了很多，我觉得这应该是件好事。”她说，“我知道你清楚这其中的意思，你所要承担的。”

    “我非常清楚，”卡尔回答，“你想知道的，是蝙蝠侠有能力在半年里收集并把所有人的数据分析出来，然后在几个月里将所有的英雄集结，却对我的恢复束手无策，这不像他，是吗？”

    “听起来你知道是怎么回事？”

    卡尔犹豫了一会点点头，“我知道。”他转动自己手上的杯子，并从座椅上轻飘飘的飞起来，看起来并不为这个世界所有的规则束缚。他仰着头，盯着书房的天花板，“问题并不在他身上，他已经做的足够好了，甚至到了无法更好的地步。”

    “是我的问题，”卡尔说，“我明明知道哪里出错，我也知道待在布鲁斯身边对能力恢复毫无帮助，可是我却依旧这么做，我想要了解布鲁斯 韦恩，我想要了解蝙蝠侠，这些东西并不是作为克拉克 肯特采访几次或是超人和蝙蝠侠并肩作战几次就能够了解的，现在我得知了一切。”

    “你并不准备告诉他。”

    “当然，告诉他我就不能在这里待下去了，就像我之前说过的，这个世界没了超人，也一样好。”

    “他始终会知道的，我很惊讶他会花这么久才意识到事实。”

    “这就是布鲁斯，总有一些意识在他深处他自己也不知道，就像我也一样。”

    “你无法拯救每一个人，卡尔，你必须明白这一点。”

    他在空中伸展他的身体，喃喃自语：“我会救他的。”

    戴安娜只是用着非常平淡的语气：“你们总想着救其他人，却也没有意识到自己是被拯救的人，或者说，需要被拯救。”

    “戴安娜…”卡尔看着她的眼睛，“我相信着，所以再大的不可能也会变为可能。”

    “我之前一直对这个世界充满了失望，卡尔，”戴安娜说道，她露出了一个淡淡的微笑，“我相信，布鲁斯也一样相信，你能改变这一切。”

    “不是我，”他面对同样强大的女战士说道，他知道这个世界上还有很多很多拥有超能力，有些人愿意用这个能力去伤害他人，有些人，就像加入未来的联盟的那些英雄，无论再怎么无闻，却也是能够撑起一片天地的英雄，“是我们。”

    戴安娜点点头，笑着移开了目光，纵使心里有着复杂的滋味，也在此刻埋于尘土之中，她想告诉卡尔的不止这些，她还想告诉他：“卡尔，你和布鲁斯之间的距离不仅只是…”她的目光回到屏幕上，那头已经没了人影，空荡荡的，只留下红木书柜，“寿命的长短…”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

    “布鲁斯少爷，我需要您集中精神听我说，您需要呼吸。”

    阿尔弗雷德说了第二遍：“布鲁斯少爷，呼吸。”

    站在他身旁的黑夜骑士终于发出了微弱的气声，他觉得自己浑身上下都是冰的，血液仿佛停止了流淌。他已经很久没有这样的感受了。小丑尖锐的笑声在他身边回荡，他原本能够控制自己的心跳，而不是现在大声的几乎能够盖过阿尔弗雷德的声音。可是他还是听到了阿尔弗雷德的声音，也因此该死的从他最为熟悉的感觉中回来。

    “布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德帮助他脱下手套，布鲁斯的手是惨白着的，几乎没有什么温度，管家把他的手指掰开，手心里全部都在流血，“现在，能否告诉我发生了什么吗？”

    布鲁斯对酒精直接涂抹在他伤口上毫无反应，他只是直直的盯着前方，那是手术室，门上的红灯还依旧亮着。

    “我没有办法阻止他，他离我那么近，我就知道…”

    阿尔弗雷德轻轻地叹了口气，他将染血的酒精棉球扔到铁盘上，并开始熟练地包扎：“布鲁斯少爷，”他一字一字的，吐词清晰地说道，“您放心，克拉克先生不会离开我们的，不会再一次。”

    他从未察觉到或是真的眼看见布鲁斯展现出他的脆弱，即使他知道他的孩子的伤痕。可是现在他却能分明的感受到，他的布鲁斯少爷，在打开通讯的时候，说出那句： **阿尔弗雷德，我需要你** ，是完完全全褪去了伪装。

    “我不知道，他现在不是超人。”布鲁斯说，他终于能够把视线从门上的红灯扯下来。

    “那么少爷，发生了什么？”

    “他听到了我的夜巡过程，”布鲁斯开口，他现在声音恢复了他以往常用的语调，分析数据般地客观，“贝恩越狱，我去阻止他，这已经是常态了。”

    布鲁斯在这里停顿了很久，阿尔弗雷德静静地等候着，直到确认自己的少爷不会再开口，他才接着对方的话语，“但是您最近状态一直都很不好，所以陷入了困境。”

    “我能搞定这一切，不需要任何人的帮忙…”布鲁斯猛地把头扭向阿尔弗雷德，他的眼睛里布满了血丝，“你怎么…是卡尔...他什么时候知道的？”

    “自从您和他见面的第一天，而且我并不需要克拉克少爷也知道像您每天这样的极限运动是无法创造奇迹的。”

    布鲁斯死死地抿着嘴，他终于眨了一下眼睛，觉得酸涩无比：“早就告诉他，他却还说出什么比十年更长久的无稽之谈的话。”

    “承诺总是带有神奇的魔法。”

    “每一个，”布鲁斯低声恶气的字字掷地，“每一个在我身边的人，对我作出承诺的人，不是死了就是离开了，阿尔弗雷德…我不能…”他身上依旧穿着蝙蝠侠的装束，他身怀世界上所有武术的精华，他用恐惧击倒所有的敌人，却如今一次又一次被其打倒，他的少爷撑过了几次，却不知道能不能撑过下一次。

    “并不是所有人，布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德轻轻地回答，“虽然克拉克少爷受了非常严重的伤，但是他的细胞却变得比以往任何一次都还要活跃，他的伤口以常人没办法达到的速度恢复。”

    布鲁斯朝病房里望去，他期翼自己能够拥有X视线，能够透过墙壁看到一切，但是他仅仅只是凭借回忆就能够想象出里面是怎样的画面，卡尔躺在肮脏的水泥地上，腹部贯穿了三根钢管，而贝恩踩着卡尔的胸口，准备将第四根钢管嵌入他的胸膛，卡尔之前突然的冲撞仅仅只是把贝恩弄上了一层灰罢了。

    现在插在他身上的定是那些救命的管子，还有刺耳的电子检测音。

    当他把卡尔搬进蝙蝠车的时候，他居然还能想起有一天晚上他们疯狂的在酒吧里喝酒，还深更半夜在高谭街上走回去，然后卡尔问他能否有机会坐一次蝙蝠车。

    布鲁斯只是觉得自己无法再撑下去了，他闭上眼睛，觉得天旋地转，之前一直压抑的身体上的伤痛此刻全部朝他变本加厉的冲过来，压倒他。

    “回家吧，布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德并没有伸出手扶他，他也没有想象中那样摇摇欲坠马上就要跌倒，可他分明感到有什么还在支撑他站立着，“您放心，蝙蝠车的清洁从来就不是您做，庄园也不是您打扫，克拉克少爷也会醒过来的。”

    他怕他一旦睡觉就再也醒不过来，但是他必须要醒过来，他要知道人类的希望不能再一次因为他而陨落。

    布鲁斯深呼吸，把医院里消毒水和沉闷的气息尽数吸入肺中，他很这惨白的灯光。布鲁斯抬起沉重的脚，朝电梯口走去。阿尔弗雷德跟在他的后面，帮他摁下了电梯向下的按钮。

    布鲁斯在电梯门打开的一瞬间，几乎是用气声问着：“你当时说...卡尔当着你的面救了一个孩子…”

    阿尔弗雷德点头。

    布鲁斯走进电梯，他摁下了负二层的按钮。

    他看向他最后的亲人：“那个孩子是我，是吗？”

    

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

**With Freedom   自由**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    这间病房应该是特殊的，他能够从早上一直晒太阳晒到下午，除了医生和护士的脚步声，卡尔从来都没听到其他的病人的声音。

    当然还有阿尔弗雷德。

    卡尔把手上的空碗递给阿尔弗雷德，他看着阿尔弗雷德一言不发地将碗收好，便开口：“布鲁斯依旧不愿意见我？”

    从他清醒开始，只有阿尔弗雷德和韦恩公司的福克斯来过他的病房，医生和护士都已经不需要了，现在手术刀或者是针管已经不能够切开他的皮肤。

    “布鲁斯少爷忙着处理公司的事务，以及关于您们的那个神秘的联盟的设计，还有夜巡，”阿尔弗雷德对答如流，似乎像是说过无数遍，“我想布鲁斯少爷终会抽出时间来的。”

    卡尔听闻并没有露出任何的失望的情绪，他看上去非常的平静，甚至分明知道这种答案，他把视线转移到自己绑着层层绷带的胸口，横着丑陋且吓人的巨大伤口。

    “虽然没法见到布鲁斯，但是我仍旧想说一声对不起，”卡尔说，“我对我不计后果的行为表示歉意，但是我并不后悔我的行动。”

    “有的时候，不计后果的行为会伤害周围的人。”阿尔弗雷德称述。

    “我很抱歉...”

    “您并没有什么需要感到抱歉的，克拉克少爷。”

    “如果我不去，死的人是布鲁斯，但是如果我不让开，那么布鲁斯一定不会死，我也不会死，”卡尔认真地看着这个一直照顾布鲁斯的老人，“这不是个赌注，阿福，只是一个选择，而我选择我愿意做的事情，”卡尔说道，“我已经很久没有真正做过我自己的选择了，从来都是大家口中‘正确’的选择，也许结果很糟糕，但是没有悔恨。”

    “其他的我可不知道，克拉克少爷，但是有一点我很确定，那就是有人非常的不高兴。”

    卡尔轻笑，“这说不定是件好事。”

    阿尔弗雷德坐在椅子上，打消了准备离开的念头，他很想问问眼前这个年轻人，他非常好奇卡尔究竟是怎么得出那样的结论的。

    “呃...布鲁斯并没有答应我，所以我一直觉得他可能...总之，我虽然之前没醒，但是我能听到他的心跳声，阿福，”卡尔有些尴尬的挠了挠头发，“ 布鲁斯在我脱离危险期之后才离开的，多亏他使用模拟太阳光的仪器。”

    “这就变得有趣起来了，所以您一直都知道？”

    “是的，他说了很多话，但是我都没怎么听清，在修复的时候保持清醒还是很难的，但是我听见布鲁斯用的是氪星语，”卡尔说着就微笑起来，“虽然我和布鲁斯并没有认识很久，但是...布鲁斯他如果真的在乎什么，他绝不会接近，即使要接近，他也会戴上伪装，所以，他刻意和我保持疏远，我也许能够胆大的认为当时我问他的答案是：‘是’。”

    “克拉克少爷，我见过有很多人说他是少爷的朋友，非常的了解他，可有谁能知道，即使是离布鲁斯最亲的人，也无法真正靠近他的最深处，”阿尔弗雷德将他的眼镜戴上，“您又怎么确定您的猜想是对的？”

    “可能只是种感觉，或者说是我的一厢情愿，”卡尔说，“布鲁斯有权利拒绝我，但是我却不会因此而不爱他，我以为他是个糟糕的人，后来发现我才是那个糟糕的人，我在他这里学会了很多，布鲁斯，他是我见过世界上最好的人了。”

    “恐怕这句话世界上大部分的人都不认同，我也包括在其中，克拉克少爷，”阿尔弗雷德打趣，“但是是的，我也相信您们互相都学到了不少的东西。”

    “我恐怕不会在这里待下去了，当然，我非常喜欢和你们一起生活，”卡尔说，“虽然布鲁斯并没有承认这段关系，但是离开这里寻找我想要的答案是必然会发生的，我早就知道一直待在这里是无法将超人找回来的，很抱歉一直添麻烦了。”

    “从未有过麻烦，克拉克少爷，”阿尔弗雷德向卡尔微微颔首，“恕我直言，克拉克少爷，但是超人从未离开，您就是他。”

   卡尔怔怔地看着这个年过半百的，近乎亲人的人，他不由得失声。

    最后他开口，觉得嗓子里尽是酸涩，“我会回来的，我会的。”

    阿尔弗雷德对这个年轻人温柔的微笑着，“布鲁斯少爷和我都是这样相信的，无论是一年前，或是现在。”

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

    “这是什么？”布鲁斯一只脚翘在桌子上，整个身体都陷进椅子里。

    “当然是苹果派，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德撕开那层锡箔纸，带着奶香和苹果香气的味道瞬间弥漫在书房里。

    布鲁斯当然知道这是谁的杰作，他连一个笑容都没舍得装，“他已经离开了？”

    “是的，就在做完苹果派之后，”阿尔弗雷德优雅的切开苹果派，“克拉克少爷说你很早之前就答应他尝尝他的手艺，现在他希望你能尝试一下，他说味道不会那么差的。”

    布鲁斯拿起盘子上的银叉，插进那松软的表面，他把那一小块苹果派放进了自己的嘴巴，慢吞吞的嚼着。

    “太甜了。”布鲁斯说，就和那杯热可可一样。

    “我想我会把这条建议跟克拉克少爷说的。”阿尔弗雷德带着剩下的苹果派先退下去了。

    过了一会他来收盘子的时候，发现盘子上他原本切了一大块的苹果派，已经什么都不剩了。

 

 

    布鲁斯似乎看起来对克拉克的离开感到如释重负，但是当两周之后阿尔弗雷德把克拉克寄过来的包裹打开的时候，布鲁斯表情严肃，阿尔弗雷德知道当他的布鲁斯少爷紧张或是没有预想到这种结果的时候就会露出那样的表情。

    包裹里有着一张照片，还有一堆装好的饼干。

    阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯一起看那张照片，看样子卡尔先去和他的养母见面，他们在厨房里，玛莎端着一个铁碗，卡尔咧着嘴笑着，脸上到处都沾着面粉。那些饼干有原味的，有巧克力味的，甚至还有裹着覆盆子的。

    布鲁斯拆开密封袋，将其中一个巧克力味的，蝙蝠侠标志的饼干取出来，毫不含糊的放进嘴巴里。阿尔弗雷德拿起放在旁边的一张小纸条念道：“听阿福说你觉得甜度太大，我和玛莎特别少放了糖，应该不影响味道，来自克拉克。”

    阿尔弗雷德刚把纸条上的字念完，就被布鲁斯在手里塞了一个东西，“那是韦恩家族的标志吗？哦天啊，克拉克少爷真贴心。”说完，阿尔弗雷德赞美着把那块原味饼干放进自己的嘴巴里。

 

 

    这样的书信往来并没有变得频繁，而是以一种非常稳定的速度。

    上次的苹果派之后，又过了三周，布鲁斯收到了来自西班牙热切的礼物。他从明信片里里得知了克拉克和某些人一起偷渡去了西班牙，坐了脏臭的大巴车和小破船，准备写一篇关于这样的稿子出来。布鲁斯想，即使是他估计看到克拉克也会愣几秒才能认出他，或者根本认不出。看看那胡子和全是污渍的脸。

    “或许我需要提醒您，当年您以比这个还要完美的形象回来的时候，我的评价。”阿尔弗雷德冷不丁的从旁边路过，冷嘲热讽道。

    布鲁斯把这些带有异国风情的小礼品和信全部抓在手上，在把它们扔进垃圾桶里还是就放在书桌上犹豫了一会，最后他把他们扔进了自己睡觉的房间的柜子里。

 

 

    再四周之后，布鲁斯收到了来自他熟悉的风格的礼物，那是他一身本领的来源之地。克拉克在西藏，也是一样偷渡过去的，当然了如果克拉克要是想游过去，自然也是可以的。

    他拿着手上的转经纶，也不知道是该笑还是嘲讽，无论过多久，这个傻男孩就是不知道放弃对吧？

    他按照克拉克在信中千叮咛万嘱咐的顺序摇着转经纶，最后把他也和那堆来自西班牙的小饰品放在了一起。

    克拉克还在信中说道，他爬着山，甚至在山洞里面住了一晚上，他发觉了很多很有趣的石头，有着未被打磨的水晶，还有一些带着植物标本的化石。

    当然这些东西也一起和纪念品分享一个空间了。

 

 

 

    这次的信件时间隔得有些久，距离上次西藏的那个已经过去了三个月，布鲁斯还以为克拉克终于放弃了，因为布鲁斯一次都没有回信，也不想知道克拉克的一举一动。

    但是他在那天和戴安娜以及其他的超级英雄一个短暂的会面，身心疲惫的回到蝙蝠洞穴之后，发现自己的桌子上有着一个包裹。

    他先是惊讶，第一反应是猜想那是克拉克寄来的，随后他想那不是他的直觉，而是他一直期待着他和克拉克这样奇特的联系。

    布鲁斯拆开包裹，里面是包装很精致的玻璃瓶，里面盛着透明且带着一缕淡红色的花纹在表面的晶石一样的东西。布鲁斯以为又是克拉克收集的那些奇奇怪怪的石头。他看到克拉克在信中说道，他现在在一片热带雨林中，装在瓶子中的是当地土著居民常喝的东西，那是晒干的一种草药，原本是淡白色花朵，但是晒干了以后就是这种透明的晶石一样的样子。

    克拉克嘱咐他将这个泡进冰水里喝，一天泡一块就够了。据当地人说，常喝这样的东西能够强身健体。

    布鲁斯将阿尔弗雷德叫过来，他把整个玻璃罐都交给他，让他按照克拉克说的那样做。

 

 

 

    他喝着用那种透明的草药泡的水已经将近半年了，今天玻璃罐里只剩下最后一块，他将那最后一块扔进冰水里。

    戴安娜几分钟前告诉他，之前入侵地球的氪星人的那些飞船被人偷了什么东西。布鲁斯冷笑一声，他一点也不觉得奇怪。戴安娜接着说，据说，这东西在半年前就被偷了，但是最近才不知为何被泄露消息。

    戴安娜说，布鲁斯，你真应该来看看，入侵者一点痕迹都没留下，如果对方没有拥有超能力，那她都觉得是世界上另一个蝙蝠侠做的。

    布鲁斯把冰水一饮而尽，其实泡了草药的水没什么其它的味道，倒是有些冰雪的那种清凉感。

    如果说是另一个蝙蝠侠做的，还不如想是另一个世界的超人夺回属于他的...

    布鲁斯愣住了。

    半年前克拉克在哪里呢？他在某个神秘的热带森林里。

    阿尔弗雷德站在他身后，没有发声。布鲁斯转过身来，问他的管家：这个东西到底是什么？

    他指的是那个曾经装在玻璃罐子里，现在已经被他喝完了的‘草药’。

    据克拉克少爷说，是草药。阿尔弗雷德说。

    他半年前根本没有去什么见鬼的热带雨林，对不对？布鲁斯语速变快，他是去拿回属于他自己的东西了，在那艘飞船里。

    我并不知道这些，布鲁斯少爷。

    这些是什么？我知道克拉克一定采取了其他的方法告诉你这是什么。布鲁斯说道。

    我想您一定知道那是什么了，至少那其中一部分是什么，布鲁斯少爷，阿尔弗雷德没有一点被戳破而慌乱的迹象，他面对布鲁斯隐隐约约的怒火，冷静地说，克拉克少爷一直都说他会证明您的话是错误的，那个关于人类伤痕无法被逆转的理论。

    布鲁斯死死的闭着嘴巴，只觉得怒火在心中蔓延。

    您其实早就觉得不太对了，上次被那些高谭组团的疯子里有个拿刀的在腹部捅了一个大口子之后，您在床上只休息了两天就能下来走动了，甚至一周之后就只有伤疤横在身上了。

    阿尔弗雷德说，而克拉克少爷还嘱咐我说，在喝完一瓶之后，您会昏睡一周，他知道您会非常生气，但是考虑到您不可能飞跃大洋来找到他。

    他可以试试。布鲁斯咬牙切齿。他不知道该说些什么，每一块草药里面，上面覆着的红色印记，那是来自神之子的鲜血。他应该非常生气，对于这个神之子的傲慢和无礼。

    但是当他想到这东西也不知道是克拉克夺回属于他的氪星技术之后，如何造出来的东西，克拉克都是费劲了心思。每到一个地方，克拉克寄回来的东西都会和他的健康有关，附加的才是那些异国风情的饰品。他对这种善意束手无策，对这样的关心觉得如履薄冰，他本应该这么觉得的。但是克拉克每一天都是如此，竟然他都习惯了，在不知不觉中。

    布鲁斯沉默了很久，终于感到阿尔弗雷德说的困意涌上来，他站起来，走向自己的卧室。

    他对阿尔弗雷德说，他要准备一箱氪石，在克拉克回来之后，泡在水里灌进克拉克的喉咙里，然后用特殊盔甲的手套揍他一顿。

 

 

 

 

    等一周之后布鲁斯醒来之后，他收到了克拉克的信件，那是最后一封了，自那以后，他再也没收到关于克拉克的消息。

    那里面是一块水晶，透明的，不规则的。他从未见过这样的晶石，就算经过仪器检测，也是不属于这个地球的物质。

    他还看到了一张纸条，那上面用氪星语写着： **孤独堡垒** 。

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文其实很早就完结了，还有一系列Superman/Batman的BVS同人文慢慢逐渐搬过来
> 
> 首更主页：http://oceanpure.lofter.com

**The Red Capes Are Coming    再临**

 

 

 

 

 

 

    塞拉的房间里曾经摆放着那个天使的玩偶，那是一个非常非常迷你的布偶，胸前缝着一个同等比例缩小的标志，相比起没有一丝那个真正天使的精髓的相貌的布偶，暗红色的S反而成为最出彩的地方。

    可是塞拉很喜欢。虽然说这个简陋的娃娃只有一双黑色的豆豆眼，原本黑色的布料（那代表了头发）却已经破烂了，甚至漏了几根黑线，耷拉在额头上，晃眼一看还真有点神似那位天使呢。

    塞拉为她的天使缝了一个红色的披风，相比起以前的更加鲜艳，更加柔软。

    她的母亲父亲早就想扔掉这个很早以前家庭状况不济的时候给女儿买的玩偶，自从他们的一切在三年前的外星人第一次来到地球的战争中毁于一旦之后，他们家受到了韦恩集团的恩惠，来到高谭新的公司上班。

    塞拉必须要承认她并不是很喜欢高谭，和大都会比起来真是天壤之别，她以为她能够在这里也交到好朋友呢，但是这里的人和她想象中都完全不一样。大家并不友好，不会见面就冲着邻居友好的打招呼，他们神色匆匆，面色阴郁，就连班上的同学也很讨厌她，当天她在做我介绍的时候，说完她是来自大都会的时候，就有好几个同学冲她露出不屑的鬼脸。下课间没人愿意和她交谈，她走到哪里都有人在背后窃窃私语。

    她就是知道。

    塞拉感到很委屈，她多么希望她能够拥有她喜欢着的天使的能力啊，有一个就是超级听力，她想听听那些人说什么，为什么她会遭到这样的待遇。可是她没有，她只能闭紧嘴巴，把所有的委屈统统咽下去。

    但后来她想了想，这和高谭的守护天使对上他们大都会的守护天使是一样的。她听说，在她心目中的天使离开的那一天，遇到了高谭的守护天使（当然没有几个她认识的高谭的人会这么叫），他们狠狠地打了对方一顿，差点都死啦，但是后来有个大恶魔来了，他们就像班上有些男生一样，打完架，感情却变得更好，塞拉可不懂这为什么，但是她知道这两位天使说不定也是像这些男生一样，擦擦脸上的灰，手握着手站起来，然后友谊就这么建立起来啦。

    他们一起打败了大恶魔。

    她想她应该能喜欢上高谭的，她一定可以，只要付出爱。

    母亲总是说，付出爱，也许不能收回等同的善意，但一定不会没有收获。关键就在于人不能以着功利心去做这种事情，不然一定会失败。

    塞拉觉得母亲说的很有道理，于是自己存了大半年的钱买了一个玩偶，是高谭的标志，是蝙蝠侠。

    她把蝙蝠侠和超人放在床柜上，希望这样能给予她力量。

    她听说，蝙蝠侠是个来自地狱深渊里面的恶魔，他无恶不作。可是恶魔真的能和天使做好朋友吗？没有谁相信她，她一直觉得超人和蝙蝠侠是好朋友，她是从布鲁斯 韦恩，就是那个资助他们一家的大好人口中听说的，没人听韦恩的，因为他们都觉得韦恩是个一无是处的花花公子。

    塞拉不再这么觉得了，如果真的有人这么认为，一定是没能看到布鲁斯 韦恩的另一面。就像有些人恨她爱的超人一样，她觉得一定是他们看不到他的全部。

    那是自大都会的守护者死亡的三年零两个月之后，这段时间全球各地的小天使们似乎都冒出来了。塞拉在电视上能够看到他们的身影。人们的反应也各不相同。但是，管他的呢，塞拉想，她就觉得其中那个身穿红色的，闪亮亮的，跑过去还带着金色闪光的天使就特别美。

    这些天使们似乎集结在了一起，塞拉曾经在新闻中听过，似乎叫什么正义联盟。

    这一天，正义联盟的天使们都出现在这个海岸上，高谭和大都会相隔的河流。塞拉那一刻在母亲父亲工作的大楼之下，她自己坐的士到这里，准备和父母一起迎接美好的周末。

    那些外星人就这么出现了，他们的炮弹和激光就像母亲在家里切做好的芝士蛋糕时那么轻松，就切断了地面，周围的一切都在崩溃，都在瓦解。

    塞拉吓傻了，她在尖叫和奔跑的人群之中钉在原地。周围的高楼就像积木一样倒下来，她当时还想，如果砸在身上会不会就像积木砸在脚上一样呢？恐怕也只有那个拥有红色披风的天使才有能力做到。啊对了，天使！塞拉突然想起自己背着的小书包里塞着她的老朋友，那个旧旧的天使，超人…布偶。

    已经有汽车在她面前被砸扁了，塞拉这才想起要抬动自己的脚。

    她该跑了。

    她跑的可真慢啊，她已经觉得自己快要喘不过来气了，但是她还是要跑，她甚至不敢朝后看，不敢想是不是立刻就会被压在地下。

    塞拉闭紧眼睛，她在心中不停的默念着超人的名字，如果她能飞起来就好了------

    结果猜怎么着，她的双脚真的离开了地面。但是并不是她能够飞起来了，有人将她紧紧地抱在怀中，热度源源不断的温暖着她，她才敢睁开眼睛。她的面前是韦恩，是那个布鲁斯 韦恩。

    他穿着一身白色的衬衣，抱着她这个小女孩在崩塌的街上疯狂的奔跑着，他们的头顶是恶魔和天使在打仗。

    她知道自己不该说话，所以她只是紧紧地搂住了布鲁斯 韦恩的脖子。

    可是布鲁斯 韦恩也是人啊，就算他跑的速度是塞拉见过的最快的人类，也逃不过天塌地陷。塞拉仰望着灰色的天空，在他们的头顶有着两栋大楼分别从左右向他们倾倒。

    韦恩先生知道自己和女孩都逃不走了，所以当机立断停下来将女孩圈进自己的怀抱，想用自己的血肉之躯挡住大部分的伤害。

    别...别怕，塞拉轻声颤抖着在这位先生的耳旁说着，有天使保护我们。

    韦恩先生显然是不信什么守护天使之类的，他尝试弯了弯嘴角------他是想展露一个微笑吗？------然后他对塞拉说，是的。

    塞拉认识那表情，那是一个明显的谎言，不会有天使来就他们这些渺小的人类，这么多砂砾中的一粒。

    谁也不知道奇迹会不会发生，但是塞拉记得她母亲对她说过，如果相信着，且自己也去尝试，就一定会发生的。在那些砖块砸在他们身上之前她在心里一直默念超人，就像生日时，吹蜡烛之前，许愿一样。她真的是怕得要命，但是那一刻她什么也想不出来。

    塞拉再次睁开眼睛，有很多碎粒掉落在他们身上，周围一片漆黑，但是至少她身上一点疼痛都没有。她是死了吗？

    “韦恩...先生…？”她张了几次嘴才好不容易颤抖的叫出救命恩人的名字。

    韦恩先生呼吸着，她依稀从自己巨大的心跳声中听到浅薄的呼吸声，她感觉韦恩先生似乎在找什么，然后他找到了。

    世界在塞拉的眼前突然一亮，那是荧光棒一样的东西，发着淡淡的蓝色光芒。塞拉先看见的不是故事书里说的什么恐怖的幽魂，也不是鲜血，而是一个大大的红色的S。一瞬间塞拉还以为自己书包里的小超人先生突然活了过来，为他们撑住了所有的伤害。

    但是等她把视线往上移动，他看见的不是黑色的豆豆眼，而是一双美丽的蓝眼睛。塞拉惊呼，那是她的天使啊。

    然后她听见布鲁斯 韦恩的呼吸声也一瞬间变得急促，看吧，他也不知道这美丽的天使复活了呢，他的脸紧绷着，面无表情，但是塞拉知道那是属于高谭人的一种表达，就是那种震惊，然后还带着一点不知所措。

    这位天使轻轻地朝四周吹着气，塞拉觉得温度突然降低了，还没等她眨眼，天使背后红色的披风就到了韦恩的身上，超人把他们裹紧他的红色披风里。

    然后这位天使对她眨眨眼，微笑着说不用怕。

    他的眼睛发出了炽热的红色光芒，那红色火焰能够刺穿一切黑暗，能够驱散所有的邪恶。天使带着他们毫发无损的从废墟里面冲了出来。

    塞拉下一刻就到了大都会的大桥处，超人是在那里把韦恩放下的，红色的披风超人也留给韦恩先生啦。超人一直微笑着，而韦恩先生一直臭着个脸。

    超人对韦恩先生说：他会回来拿披风的，请在此之前替他保管。

    塞拉听到韦恩先生恶声恶气的嗤了一声，可是手里把那红披风攥的可紧了。

    然后超人先生又对韦恩先生说了句话，塞拉听不懂，也许是异国语言，但是塞拉认得超人说这句话的表情，那是父母亲回家，对着对方说：我回来了，一模一样的神情。

    嘛，这些事情塞拉可不管，她被带到了很安全的地方，那里有她的爸爸妈妈等着她，她还得到了天使的一个吻。

    

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

    很难形容这是一种什么样的心情。因为从未期待过谁的归来，也未曾有谁会回来。布鲁斯能够在脑内模拟换位站在阿尔弗雷德的角度来体验这种经历，但是毕竟是按照自己的思维衍生出来的。所以当真的来临的时候，布鲁斯却只是抓住了克拉克的双肩，在空中即使空气稀薄，他也仍是屏住了呼吸。

    可能真的是所谓的天旋地转。并不是重力的原因，大抵应该都是发生在自己心里。

    克拉克抱着他，发梢扫过耳畔。除了头发摩擦的声音，所有的呼吸声和风声都混杂在一起，灌进耳朵里的，从身旁流动过去的，都化为了他身上的红披风般。

    心脏撞击在胸膛上的力度很重，仿佛要一跳一跳地捶打在另外一个人的身上。布鲁斯死死地抿着嘴，等待谁过程的终结就是这样的吗？他不能清楚地说出这到底是怒火的情绪占的更多...或是那种突然一下，什么原本属于身体里的东西终于风尘仆仆地，呼地一下，就撞了回来。

    毫无准备，却还是又痛又痒。

    哥谭已经在身子底下，就像缩小模型一样展现。布鲁斯认出克拉克最终要去的目的地，那是远离城市，新建起来的韦恩庄园。

    克拉克收紧了手，他们之间唯一的那一点空气都被挤出去。布鲁斯的下巴搁在克拉克的肩膀上，他的一只手能够从怀抱里伸出来。他解开了身上的红披风，一角攥在他的手里，他的视线里红色铺天盖地涌来。

    卡尔速度慢了下来，这让布鲁斯能够一只手将披风一甩，轻松地物归原主：红披风被他单手系了回去。

    他闷声笑着，通过身体接触，震动传到他的胸膛。

    “欢迎回家，布鲁斯。”

    克拉克抢了他的台词，不用去看就知道他一副扬起嘴角忍着笑容的表情。

    他哼笑一声，抓住超人制服的手又紧了紧。

    那些时而脱口对着虚空念出来的名字、出现于奇怪梦中却永远是幻影的人、品味异于常人的、来自世界各地的纪念品以及该死的“外星茶叶”…此刻都从回忆里全部翻涌出来，凝固成实体在他触手可及的地方。

    能够好好谈谈这些事情的时间有很多，但是做另外一件事的勇气恐怕只有现在这一刻了。

    降落的时候，克拉克的披风微微浮动。布鲁斯朝后退，靠在他手臂围起来的支点上。

    此刻是他第一次仔细看着刚回来的卡尔，随即他意识到，在那双眼睛里，其实什么都没变。

    他安然，他无恙。

    终于彻底地明白阿尔弗雷德的感受了。

    布鲁斯侧头，靠近克拉克的嘴唇。而对方因此而惊讶混着欣喜的样子，就算是闭着眼睛也在脑海里如此鲜明。

    

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

    “女士们先生们，”在背景是蔚蓝的地球和深不可测的黑色宇宙里，身着蓝色紧身衣，暗红色夹杂着金色的S印于胸前，身后飘荡着红色披风的氪星遗孤，超级英雄，在这银色的会议室对着所有地球乃至宇宙都了不起的英雄们讲着，“这是我们第一次使用瞭望塔。”

    在他身后走出浑身漆黑的，身上佩戴在各种人类科技所能够达到的最高科技的产物，这位人类之中的佼佼者，黑暗骑士轻轻一挥手，所有超级英雄的面前都出现了一块透明的信息版。

    “这是正义联盟的顾问，蝙蝠侠。”卡尔对着那些新来的英雄们介绍着。

    蝙蝠侠站在超人的身旁说道：“这是正义联盟的主席，超人，当然我想你们都知道。”

    

 

 

    超人微笑着：“欢迎来到正义联盟。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
